3 Cosas
by CharlieZichy
Summary: Este es un fanfic HitsuKarin basado en el manga, lo que significa que Toshiro y Karin no se conocian muy bien el uno al otro en absoluto(Es mas bien un poco de OCC) Todo esto ocurre después de la parte de Aizen. Karin y Yuzu tienen 15 años e Ichigo 20. También habrá IchiRuki, y tal vez incluso otras parejas. Cap 7 UP
1. Fuera de clases

_Este es un fic traducido de ingles a español, dejare todas las notas de la autora que colocaba en su fic.-_

Karin estaba mirando por la ventana. Realmente aburrida. Maestro, Misato Ochi, estaba explicando algo en la pizarra. Era una clase de matemáticas. Karin, que era algo así como Ichigo, era bastante buena en la escuela, así que ya sabía lo que la señorita Ochi estaba hablando. Frente a Karin, Yuzu estaba escuchando a la maestra, por lo que Karin no tenía a nadie con quien charlar

¿Por qué no puede la escuela acabar pronto? Quiero ir a mi práctica de fútbol ya! , Karin lo decia con un suspiro. Todavía estaba continuando su vieja afición y era bastante buenA en eso. Había empezado a jugar en un equipo local y ya era uno de los mejores delanteros de su equipo. Aún así, fue sólo la primera lección del día. Esto va a ser un día laaargo.

Karin volvió la mirada de la ventana y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Tal vez pueda dormir. Estoy segura de que la señorita Ochi no le importa, pensó, y cerró los ojos. La voz del maestro se desvanecía mientras ella estaba adormilada por cada minuto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido alguien llamó a la puerta. Karin suspiró enfadada. La persona que había tocado habia impedido una buena siesta.

La señorita Ochi fue a abrir la puerta y Karin miró por la ventana. Se quedó mirando el árbol justo al lado de la ventana con una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. El roble viejo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saltar sobre su rama grande. Karin había probado un día en que ella había estado limpiando el aula. Claro, estaban en la segunda planta, lo que significaba que no iba a morir por la caída. Además, ella estaba en la fila de atrás, para que nadie la viera saltar.

"Yuzu!" Karin susurró a su gemela. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento. "¿Qué? Sabes que necesito concentrarme", susurró de vuelta frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Karin sonrió más amplio. "Escucha Yuzu, ahora que la señorita Ochi está en la puerta, voy a salir de aquí. No te preocupes; Te veré en el almuerzo." Yuzu alzó las cejas sorprendida.

"¿Cómo vas a- KARIN!" Yuzu casi gritó mientras miraba a su gemela subir de la ventana y saltar. Karin se volvió a mirar hacia atrás con sonrisa aún más amplia. "¿Podrías llevar mis cosas a la azotea en el almuerzo? ¡Gracias!" ella se rió y bajó del árbol y se escapó. Ella iba a tener dos horas de tiempo libre, así que ella iba a disfrutar de una buena siesta en algún lugar. Ella acababa de comprobar sus bolsillos del uniforme para asegurarse de que tenía su teléfono celular con ella, en caso de Yuzu empezara de preocuparse demasiado por ella.

De vuelta en la sala de clase Yuzu estaba mirando a su gemela casi con enojo. Casi es la palabra clave. Después de todo, era sólo la forma de que Karin era. Aún así, saltando de las ventanas va casi demasiado incluso para Karin, pensó con el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente se despejó la mesa de su hermana y se volvió hacia la puerta. La señorita Ochi seguía hablando con alguien.

"Así clase, aquí está nuestra nueva estudiante de intercambio", la señorita Ochi dijo mientras se volvía hacia la clase. Se acercó a la mesa y siguió a un chico de cabello blanco. "Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro", el muchacho se presentó y le devolvió la mirada a todo el mundo con sus ojos azul verdoso extraordinarios. Cada chica soltera, incluyendo Yuzu, decidió inmediatamente que él era lindo.

"Así que sólo tenemos un asiento libre en la parte posterior junto a Kurosaki Ka ... rin? Kurosaki, ¿dónde está tu hermana?" la señorita Ochi preguntó Yuzu, quien se sonrojó muy profundo. "Bueno, ella desapareció señorita Ochi, estaba aburrida", explicó Yuzu. "¿Y? ¿Y cómo diablos hizo ella desapareció?" la señorita Ochi continuó. Estaba segura de que la Kurosaki pelo negro había estado en la clase cuando comenzó.

"Ella saltó por la ventana", la chica morena luz respondió en voz baja, mirando a su escritorio. "¿!Ella QUÉ?¡" La señorita Ochi exclamó. Se volvió para mirar por la ventana y pude ver a una chica con el pelo hasta los hombros tirado en una cola de caballo huyendo. "Los Kurosaki seguro que son una familia de locos", suspiró y le acarició la cabeza de Yuzu. "Usted parece ser la única normal"

"Oh, bueno, ella probablemente va a volver en el almuerzo. Sólo dale la tarea a continuación, Kurosaki", sonrió. "Ah, y Hitsugaya, puede sentarse en la silla vacía al lado de la silla vacía al lado de la ventana", dijo señalando a la mesa. "Claro señorita Ochi", respondió sonando un poco aburrido.

"Y Kurosaki Karin le ayudará mostrarle la escuela y todo una vez que ella regrese", continuó la señorita Ochi y toda la clase estaba mirando. ¿Está bien que ella sea tan despreocupada? Era una idea que muchos de los adolescentes tenían.

En el parque cercano, Karin estaba felizmente dormido sin saber nada sobre el nuevo estudiante o su ser su ayudante. Eso fue hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Karin gimió y se enderezó. Sacó su teléfono. Un mensaje de Yuzu. Así que, la señorita Ochi se dio cuenta de que se escapó o ella está preocupada solamente.

Karin abrió el mensaje y leyó. Y los releyó. Y lo leyó por tercera vez. "Yo ... tengo que ayudar a un chico nuevo? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Gaaah, hoy ha sido un mal día para saltar por la ventana", murmuró para sus adentros mientras se levantaba de la hierba. Una mujer joven con un cochecito la miró preocupada y ella le sonrió. Debe sonar extraño si alguien se queja de saltar de una ventana. Ella sacudió su ropa y empezó a caminar de regreso a la escuela.

Ella sabía que el resto de su familia no tenia ni idea de su fuga, si el Colegio de Karakura no estaba tan cerca del parque. Mal para Karin, que era, un cierto color naranja con cabeza de Shinigami Sustituto acababa de regresar del entrenamiento

"Karin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ichigo llamado después de que su hermana pequeña. Karin se detuvo en seco y se volvió para ver a su hermano mayor en un kimono negro. "Hola Ichi-nii", trató una sonrisa dulce como la de Yuzu. La cosa es, que ella no sonríe dulce. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

"No me digas que te haz escapado?" dijo. Karin le lanzó una mirada irritada. "Oh, y nunca señor Shinigami lo hizo?" Ichigo sonrió. "Siempre. Pero tenía una razón. Bueno, yo tenía una razón siempre". Karin sonrió de nuevo a su hermano. "Bueno, yo tengo la razón. Estaba aburrida".

"Ichigo, vamos!" Ambos Kurosakis voltearon la cabeza hacia el sonido. Rukia estaba agitando su brazo más alejado de los dos, y ella también estaba en traje de Shinigami. "Más Hollows?" Karin preguntó. Ichigo le había dicho a Karin todo después de Aizen había perdido y los espadas habían sido destruidos. Yuzu era la única persona en su familia, que no sabía nada acerca de Shinigamis.

Ichigo sonrió a Karin. "No, yo creo que esta vez no es por un Hollow,ella quiere que me de prisa." Karin miró a su hermano durante unos segundos antes de que ella se sonrojó de color rojo oscuro. "Hay cosas que no necesito saber", murmuró y se rió Ichigo. "Entonces no preguntes", dijo Ichigo meintas alborotaba el pelo de su hermana menor. "Pero vuelve a la escuela ahora", continuó antes de correr después de Rukia.

"Al igual que tu debería ser", Karin murmuró antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Cuando Karin volvió a la escuela era todavía cinco minutos antes de la hora de almuerzo. Karin se dirigió directamente a la azotea y se sentó a esperar a Yuzu. Después de un par de minutos Yuzu asomó la cabeza por la esquina. "Hola Yuzu!" Karin recibió con una gran sonrisa. Yuzu también sonrió. "Hola Karin. El es Toushiro".

Un niño de pelo blanco estaba caminando detrás de Yuzu. Parecía que siempre tenia una mueca en su cara y él estaba mirando a su teléfono. Karin sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos azul verdoso mover de lado a lado mientras leía algo del teléfono. El teléfono estaba en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda estaba en su bolsillo trasero.

Karin, como cualquier otra chica en la escuela, pensé de inmediato que él era bien parecido. Los ojos, oh que ojos mas hermosos, era lo único que Karin era capaz de pensar. Luego levantó los ojos Toushiro desde el teléfono y miró a Karin, quien, por supuesto, se sonrojó de color rojo oscuro. "Así que tu debes ser Karin", dijo, con los ojos turquesa miraba sus ojos azules oscuros.

Karin estaba mirando por la ventana. Realemente aburrida. Maestro, Misato Ochi, estaba explicando algo en la pizarra. Era una clase de matemáticas. Karin, que era algo así como Ichigo, era bastante buena en la escuela, así que ya sabía lo que la señorita Ochi estaba hablando. Frente a Karin, Yuzu estaba escuchando a la maestra, por lo que Karin no tenía a nadie con quien charlar

¿Por qué no puede la escuela acabar pronto? Quiero ir a mi práctica de fútbol ya! , Karin lo decia con un suspiro. Todavía estaba continuando su vieja afición y era bastante buenA en eso. Había empezado a jugar en un equipo local y ya era uno de los mejores delanteros de su equipo. Aún así, fue sólo la primera lección del día. Esto va a ser un día laaargo.

Karin volvió la mirada de la ventana y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Tal vez pueda dormir. Estoy segura de que la señorita Ochi no le importa, pensó, y cerró los ojos. La voz del maestro se desvanecía mientras ella estaba adormilada por cada minuto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido alguien llamó a la puerta. Karin suspiró enfadada. La persona que había tocado habia impedido una buena siesta.

La señorita Ochi fue a abrir la puerta y Karin miró por la ventana. Se quedó mirando el árbol justo al lado de la ventana con una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. El roble viejo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saltar sobre su rama grande. Karin había probado un día en que ella había estado limpiando el aula. Claro, estaban en la segunda planta, lo que significaba que no iba a morir por la caída. Además, ella estaba en la fila de atrás, para que nadie la viera saltar.

"Yuzu!" Karin susurró a su gemela. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento. "¿Qué? Sabes que necesito concentrarme", susurró de vuelta frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Karin sonrió más amplio. "Escucha Yuzu, ahora que la señorita Ochi está en la puerta, voy a salir de aquí. No te preocupes; Te veré en el almuerzo." Yuzu alzó las cejas sorprendida.

"¿Cómo vas a- KARIN!" Yuzu casi gritó mientras miraba a su gemela subir de la ventana y saltar. Karin se volvió a mirar hacia atrás con sonrisa aún más amplia. "¿Podrías llevar mis cosas a la azotea en el almuerzo? ¡Gracias!" ella se rió y bajó del árbol y se escapó. Ella iba a tener dos horas de tiempo libre, así que ella iba a disfrutar de una buena siesta en algún lugar. Ella acababa de comprobar sus bolsillos del uniforme para asegurarse de que tenía su teléfono celular con ella, en caso de Yuzu empezara de preocuparse demasiado por ella.

De vuelta en la sala de clase Yuzu estaba mirando a su gemela casi con enojo. Casi es la palabra clave. Después de todo, era sólo la forma de que Karin era. Aún así, saltando de las ventanas va casi demasiado incluso para Karin, pensó con el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente se despejó la mesa de su hermana y se volvió hacia la puerta. La señorita Ochi seguía hablando con alguien.

"Así clase, aquí está nuestra nueva estudiante de intercambio", la señorita Ochi dijo mientras se volvía hacia la clase. Se acercó a la mesa y siguió a un chico de cabello blanco. "Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro", el muchacho se presentó y le devolvió la mirada a todo el mundo con sus ojos azul verdoso extraordinarios. Cada chica soltera, incluyendo Yuzu, decidió inmediatamente que él era lindo.

"Así que sólo tenemos un asiento libre en la parte posterior junto a Kurosaki Ka ... rin? Kurosaki, ¿dónde está tu hermana?" la señorita Ochi preguntó Yuzu, quien se sonrojó muy profundo. "Bueno, ella desapareció señorita Ochi, estaba aburrida", explicó Yuzu. "¿Y? ¿Y cómo diablos hizo ella desapareció?" la señorita Ochi continuó. Estaba segura de que la Kurosaki pelo negro había estado en la clase cuando comenzó.

"Ella saltó por la ventana", la chica morena luz respondió en voz baja, mirando a su escritorio. "¿!Ella QUÉ?¡" La señorita Ochi exclamó. Se volvió para mirar por la ventana y pude ver a una chica con el pelo hasta los hombros tirado en una cola de caballo huyendo. "Los Kurosaki seguro que son una familia de locos", suspiró y le acarició la cabeza de Yuzu. "Usted parece ser la única normal"

"Oh, bueno, ella probablemente va a volver en el almuerzo. Sólo dale la tarea a continuación, Kurosaki", sonrió. "Ah, y Hitsugaya, puede sentarse en la silla vacía al lado de la silla vacía al lado de la ventana", dijo señalando a la mesa. "Claro señorita Ochi", respondió sonando un poco aburrido.

"Y Kurosaki Karin le ayudará mostrarle la escuela y todo una vez que ella regrese", continuó la señorita Ochi y toda la clase estaba mirando. ¿Está bien que ella sea tan despreocupada? Era una idea que muchos de los adolescentes tenían.

En el parque cercano, Karin estaba felizmente dormido sin saber nada sobre el nuevo estudiante o su ser su ayudante. Eso fue hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Karin gimió y se enderezó. Sacó su teléfono. Un mensaje de Yuzu. Así que, la señorita Ochi se dio cuenta de que se escapó o ella está preocupada solamente.

Karin abrió el mensaje y leyó. Y los releyó. Y lo leyó por tercera vez. "Yo ... tengo que ayudar a un chico nuevo? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Gaaah, hoy ha sido un mal día para saltar por la ventana", murmuró para sus adentros mientras se levantaba de la hierba. Una mujer joven con un cochecito la miró preocupada y ella le sonrió. Debe sonar extraño si alguien se queja de saltar de una ventana. Ella sacudió su ropa y empezó a caminar de regreso a la escuela.

Ella sabía que el resto de su familia no tenia ni idea de su fuga, si el Colegio de Karakura no estaba tan cerca del parque. Mal para Karin, que era, un cierto color naranja con cabeza de Shinigami Sustituto acababa de regresar del entrenamiento

"Karin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ichigo llamado después de que su hermana pequeña. Karin se detuvo en seco y se volvió para ver a su hermano mayor en un kimono negro. "Hola Ichi-nii", trató una sonrisa dulce como la de Yuzu. La cosa es, que ella no sonríe dulce. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

"No me digas que te haz escapado?" dijo. Karin le lanzó una mirada irritada. "Oh, y nunca señor Shinigami lo hizo?" Ichigo sonrió. "Siempre. Pero tenía una razón. Bueno, yo tenía una razón siempre". Karin sonrió de nuevo a su hermano. "Bueno, yo tengo la razón. Estaba aburrida".

"Ichigo, vamos!" Ambos Kurosakis voltearon la cabeza hacia el sonido. Rukia estaba agitando su brazo más alejado de los dos, y ella también estaba en traje de Shinigami. "Más Hollows?" Karin preguntó. Ichigo le había dicho a Karin todo después de Aizen había perdido y los espadas habían sido destruidos. Yuzu era la única persona en su familia, que no sabía nada acerca de Shinigamis.

Ichigo sonrió a Karin. "No, yo creo que esta vez no es por un Hollow,ella quiere que me de prisa." Karin miró a su hermano durante unos segundos antes de que ella se sonrojó de color rojo oscuro. "Hay cosas que no necesito saber", murmuró y se rió Ichigo. "Entonces no preguntes", dijo Ichigo meintas alborotaba el pelo de su hermana menor. "Pero vuelve a la escuela ahora", continuó antes de correr después de Rukia.

"Al igual que tu debería ser", Karin murmuró antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Cuando Karin volvió a la escuela era todavía cinco minutos antes de la hora de almuerzo. Karin se dirigió directamente a la azotea y se sentó a esperar a Yuzu. Después de un par de minutos Yuzu asomó la cabeza por la esquina. "Hola Yuzu!" Karin recibió con una gran sonrisa. Yuzu también sonrió. "Hola Karin. El es Toushiro".

Un niño de pelo blanco estaba caminando detrás de Yuzu. Parecía que siempre tenia una mueca en su cara y él estaba mirando a su teléfono. Karin sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos azul verdoso mover de lado a lado mientras leía algo del teléfono. El teléfono estaba en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda estaba en su bolsillo trasero.

Karin, como cualquier otra chica en la escuela, pensé de inmediato que él era bien parecido. Los ojos, oh que ojos mas hermosos, era lo único que Karin era capaz de pensar. Luego levantó los ojos Toushiro desde el teléfono y miró a Karin, quien, por supuesto, se sonrojó de color rojo oscuro. "Así que tu debes ser Karin", dijo, con los ojos turquesa miraba sus ojos azules oscuros.

Karin no sabía cómo reaccionar. Parecía que no era el menor interés si estaba en lo cierto, y él todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño. "Sí, soy Karin. Escuché que lo tengo que arrastrar alrededor de la escuela. Pero creo que puede hacerlo tu mismo, no puede, chiquitito?" Karin le preguntó burlona. Un signo de ira apareció en la frente de Toushiro y él rompió su teléfono apagado.

"¿Acabas de llamarme chiquitito?" -preguntó lentamente los ojos cerrados. Karin sonrió. "Sí, lo hice. Tu eres pequelo, ¿Verdad, muchacho lindo?" Toushiro abrió los ojos y se acercó Karin. Karin se puso de pie y pronto estaban de pie narices casi se tocaban, Toushiro mirando un poco hacia abajo y Karin hacia arriba(Karin es de unos 5 cm (2 pulgadas) más corto). "Como puede ver Kurosaki, yo soy más alto que tú!" dijo, sonando casi orgulloso.

"Es cierto, Hitsugaya, pero yo soy una chica si no se había dado cuenta", dijo Karin sonriendo. Toushiro sonrió maliciosamente y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Yuzu interrumpió. "Karin, ¿quieres que tu almuerzo?" -preguntó sonriendo amablemente. Karin miró confundida, pero asintió con la cabeza inmóvil. "Bueno, entonces deja ese pobre niño solo y siéntate", Yuzu continuó.

Karin se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Yuzu, quien le entregó una caja de almuerzo. "Eh, Kurosaki, ¿crees que puedes simplemente llamarme asi? Y Kurosaki, yo no soy ese pobre muchacho poco '", dijo Toushiro y miró a los gemelas. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, se limitaron a abrir sus cajas de almuerzo.

"Toushiro, ya sabes, es bastante irritante cuando llamas a las dos" Kurosaki ". Por un lado, es confuso, dos, es molesto, y tres, te prometo que no te llamo Chiquito si me llamas por mi nombre.¿Trato?"Dijo Karin y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los Toushiro. Se quedó en silencio durante un segundo mientras miraba a la chica sonriendo.

Él también sonrió. "Acepto el trato, Karin." Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un tiempo, pero el momento fue interrumpido luego por un fuerte gruñido. Karin miró confundida y Toushiro se sonrojó. Yuzu se echó a reír. "Tienes hambre, ¿no es así?" -le preguntó. Toushiro apartó la mirada con una expresión de mal humor y asintió.

"Tengo una caja de comida extra. Iba a llevarselo a nii-chan, pero él es un chico grande, así que va a sobrevivir", Yuzu sonrió. Karin se rió entre dientes. "O Rukia le ayudará a sobrevivir. Tómalo Toushiro". Él sonrió y tomó la caja. Se sentó junto a Karin y comenzó a comer.

En primer lugar Toushiro estaba escuchando la charla de las gemelas, pero como Karin empezó a hablar de su práctica de fútbol y el se unió a la conversación. "Juegas al fútbol?" -preguntó, sonando un poco sorprendido. Karin se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Es tan sorprendente? Sí, soy una chica. Y sí juego fútbol, no es imposible". "Ella es muy buena en eso!" Yuzu elogió a su hermana.

"Hey, yo creo que las chicas pueden jugar. Estoy sorprendido porque puedo jugar al fútbol también", dijo Toushiro tratando de calmar a Karin. Ella arqueó las cejas. "Oh, ¿verdad?" Toushiro sonrió. "Sí, y creo que soy bastante bueno". Karin sonrió también. "Vamos a ver eso."

"¿Es un reto?" Toushiro preguntó enarcando una ceja. "Sí, chico lindo, sí lo es", dijo Karin y se levantó. "¿Puedes venir a la cancha de fútbol hoy? Mi práctica termina a las cinco." Toushiro se levantó también. "Nos vemos allí entonces. Pero vamos a hacer una apuesta."

"Oh, esto suena bien. ¿Y el perdedor va a hacer tres cosas para el ganador? Pueden ser cualquier cosa, desde un" tráeme un café 'o' escribir un libro sobre mí '", Karin sugerido. Toushiro sonrió aún más amplia que antes. "No sabes lo que te has metido. Es una apuesta!" dijo poniendo su mano en frente de él. "Es una apuesta!" Karin acordado agarrando la mano. "No empieces a llorar cuando te gané Toushiro!"

Yuzu visto los dos a menudo en silencio. Son muy similares. Y parece que les gusta la compañía del otro. No habia visto a Karin que está a gusto con cualquier tipo desde que comenzó la escuela secundaria, ella pensó y sonrió feliz. Cuando Karin era más joven tenía sólo chicos como amigos. Entonces Heita le había pedido salir. Había cambiado Karin amistad con los chicos. Ella quería ser solo amigos, y siempre temía que ella era demasiado coqueta a su alrededor, por lo que llegaron a ser realmente incómodo a su alrededor.

"Por cierto Karin, todavía vasa ayudarme con el camino de la escuela?" Toushiro-preguntó él y las chicas estaban caminando por las escaleras hacia abajo desde el techo. "¡Oh, si. Bueno, supongo que voy a mostrar alrededor tanto como sea necesario. Pero ahora, vamos a regresar a la clase", respondió Karin mirando a sus pies para ocultar sus mejillas rosadas.

Al entrar en la habitación de la señorita Ochi se volvió hacia ellos deslumbramiento. "Kurosaki. Veo que has decidido volver ahora. Y veo que ya se ha reunido Hitsugaya. Creo que todavía tendré que llamar a Isshin. Después de todo, nunca Ichigo saltó por la ventana cuando salió corriendo de la habitación. Realmente espero que usted pueda utilizar la puerta después de esto. "

"No se preocupes, voy a utilizar la puerta. Y no es necesario llamar a al viejo pervertido . Creo que le voy a decir yo misma ..." Karin dijo sonrojándose un poco. Yuzu rió entre dientes e incluso Toushiro pudo evitar una risita poco se escape. "Oh, callense ustedes", Karin suspiró mientras caminaba de regreso a su asiento. Esta vez ella estaba deseando que acabase la escuela antes de lo normal.


	2. Primer día de escuela

Este será el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista (POV) de Toushiro.

Y sólo para que quede claro_: este tipo de texto significa Toushiro está pensando o hablando en su men_te**_ y esto significa que es Hyōrinmaru hablando con Toushiro._**

**Toushiro POV**

Era molesto. Realmente molesto. Claro, era agradable para ir al mundo real para el cambio, pero aún así, era molesto. Primero, por qué tiene que ser siempre Karakura tiene que ser la ciudad favorita de los Hollows! Sería bueno si pudiéramos ir a otra parte a veces. Y Rukia e Ichigo estaban viviendo aquí, así que, de que sería necesario un capitán.

En segundo lugar, ¿No podríamos encontrar un mejor lugar que la casa de Orihime? Bueno, es agradable de ella de que nos quedemos en su casa cada vez que venimos. Pero ella realmente no sabe cocinar ... O eso es probablemente sólo mi opinión, ya que Matsumoto parece que le encanta la comida.

Y en tercer lugar, la razón más grande por la molestia, ¡Por qué tenía que ser un estudiante de la escuela secundaria! Quiero decir, puede buscar y proteger a las personas con alto reiatsu también sin ir a la escuela. Matsumoto, por supuesto, le encanta la idea de que yo esté en la escuela.

"Piense en ello Capitán, ¡usted puede encontrar una novia linda!" -exclamó cuando me fui a mi primer día. Me volví a mirar hacia atrás en la ventana que estaba saludando desde ahi. "No estoy aquí para encontrar una novia! Y tu sabes qué todo el mundo piensa sobre el hombre Shinigami-relaciones", le respondí mirándola. Humano-Shinigami-relaciones no estaban prohibidos, pero el capitán Yamamoto no les gusta en absoluto, ya que había perdido algunos buenos Shinigamis gracias a ellos. Habían escapado para estar junto a sus amantes humanos.

"Aww, pero el capitán!" Matsumoto se quejó: "Yo quiero ayudarte a elegir un traje para tu primera cita!" Yo le grité. "Sólo asegúrate de que el papeleo este listo cuando llegue a casa", y comencé a caminar a la escuela. Yo estaba ya tarde, así que no importaba si yo llegaba incluso más tarde allí.

El edificio de la escuela era un laberinto. Se tardaba siglos para encontrar la oficina de estudiantes asesores. Cuando tuve que llamar antes para decirle que iba a venir hoy (ya que la Sociedad de Almas se había encargado de todo el papeleo) me dijeron que comprobar algo con ella primero.

Después de conseguir mi horario de ella, ella me acompañó a mi nueva clase. Me sorprendí al ver que era un salón de clases que había visitado hacía 4 años. Esa vez yo estaba allí para conocer a Ichigo. Ahora que iba a ser estudiante en el salón de clases. El consejero me deseó suerte y me dejó solo frente a la puerta. Con un profundo suspiro Toqué la puerta.

Una mujer de pelo castaño abrió la puerta. "Buenos días. Me llamo Hitsugaya Toushiro. Soy un estudiante de intercambio nuevo. Siento que llego tarde", le dije a la mujer. "No sabía que un nuevo estudiante que iba a venir a mi clase. Bien, cuantos más mejor", dijo sonriendo. "Mi nombre es Misato Ochi, y yo voy a ser tu maestra."

Sonreí cortésmente. La mujer parecía estar mucho mejor que los maestros de la Academia Shinigami. "Ah, claro. ¿Tiene los papeles sobre su escuela anterior?" – preguntó la maestra. Asentí con la cabeza y le entrego los papeles (hechas por la Sociedad de Almas). Ella los miró brevemente. "Todo parece estar bien. ¿Tienes tus libros?"

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez. Le entregó los papeles y sonrió. "Ahora, estábamos teniendo una lección de matemáticas, así que espero que sólo pueda entender lo que estamos haciendo. Pero antes de presentarse. Entonces voy a comprobar donde te puedes sentar. Y voy a hacer alguien que le ayude a encontrar su camino alrededor de la escuela, así que no te preocupes. "

Me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo estaba nervioso por la nueva escuela. Bueno, la mayoría de nuevos estudiantes probablemente eran. Sólo estaba esperando que el día terminara pronto para que yo pudiera ir a hacer otra cosa, _cualquier otra cosa_, que esto. La señorita Ochi se volvió y miró a la clase.

"Así clase, aquí está nuestro nuevo estudiante de intercambio", dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio. Seguí su interior. Cada solo par de ojos en la habitación estaba dirigido a mí. Dejé que mi mirada se mueva a través de la habitación. Un grupo de niños normales, 10 chicos y 13 chicas. "Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro", le dije y vi que la mayoría de las chicas sonrojándose. _Supongo Matsumoto tenía razón sobre mí siendo lindo_. _Espero que ellas no me vayan a seguir en cualquier lugar. He oído a Ichigo que algunas chicas pueden ser unas fanaticas a morir, pensé inmediatamente._

La señorita Ochi había comprobado la lista de alumnos y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, al ver que yo no iba a continuar. "Así que sólo tenemos un asiento libre en la parte posterior junto a Kurosaki Ka ... rin? Kurosaki, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?" -preguntó mirando por primera vez en los dos asientos vacíos en la fila de atrás y luego a una pequeña niña morena en la penúltima fila junto a la ventana.

_Kurosaki… Como Kurosaki Ichigo! ¿Ese chico tiene hermanos?_ Pensé mientras miraba a la chica. Ella no se parece en nada a él. _Tal vez es sólo un nombre común._

"Bueno, señorita Ochi, estaba aburrida", la chica explicó sonrojándose un poco. "¿Y? ¿Y cómo diablos hizo ella desapareció?" La señorita Ochi preguntó. _A lo mejor ella tiene un reiatsu elevado, que podría saltar del edificio_, pensé. Pero eso sólo apoyaría la teoría de que Kurosaki tiene hermanos.

La chica morena bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y dijo: ". Ella saltó por la ventana"

Bueno, si Kurosaki hubiera tenido hermanos, esa chica era su hermana con seguridad. ¿Quién más podría saltar por una ventana durante una lección? _Tal vez podría probar eso también._

"¿!Ella QUÉ?¡" La señorita Ochi gritó. Es evidente que los estudiantes que saltan por las ventanas no eran parte de su día normal. Se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, y yo seguí su mirada. Tuve la oportunidad de ver corriendo a alguien de cabello negro usando el uniforme de las chicas. El reiatsu venía de esa persona.

"Ustedes los Kurosakis son una familia de locos", la señorita Ochi suspiró y palmeó la morena Kurosaki. "Usted parece ser la única normal".

_Si hay un loco Kurosaki sé que, seguramente es Ichigo. Así que si esa chica Kurosaki tiene familia loca, Ichigo tiene que ser parte de ella. O todos los Kurosakis están loco en general_, me dije a mí mismo.

"Oh, bueno, ella probablemente va a volver en el almuerzo. Sólo dale la tarea a continuación, Kurosaki", dijo la profesora sonriendo. _Ella sí que es despreocupada. Y si ella llama a las chicas Kurosaki, ¿Cómo se puede saber a quien se refiere?. ¿Y por qué me preocupo por eso?_. Bueno, tal vez la escuela iba a ser un poco menos aburrido de lo que había pensado.

"Ah, y Hitsugaya, puede sentarse en la silla vacía al lado de la silla vacía al lado de la ventana", dijo señalando a la mesa. "Claro señorita Ochi", me respondió y se acercó a la mesa. "Y Kurosaki Karin le ayudará mostrarle la escuela y todo, una vez que ella regrese", dijo dirigiéndose a la pizarra y empezó a escribir algo. _Ella sí que tiene métodos interesantes de enseñanza._

No me molesté en mirar lo que ella escribió. Yo había tenido tiempo suficiente para aprender matemáticas perfectamente. En lugar de eso estaba mirando a la chica Kurosaki. _La otra se llama Karin, pero yo no creo que la profesora mencionó su nombre._ Sí, la profesora la había llamado sólo Kurosaki.

Me di cuenta de algo. La muchacha morena llevaba dos lápices con forma de fresa. _Hmm... Eso es algo que une a ella con Ichigo,_ pensé. Por otra parte, cualquier chica podría estar usando lápices con forma de fresa. Moví la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Había un gran roble. _Karin debe haber utilizado ese árbol para ayudarse con saltos_, pensé.

"Umm, Toushiro?" Oí una voz suave me llamaba. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás a la chica Kurosaki. Ella me miraba y se sonrojaba. "¿Sí?" -Pregunté, tratando de sonar bien. Parecía tan pequeña y tímida que yo no podía hacer el ceño fruncido.

"Quería disculparme por mi hermana. Sé que no lo harás. Ella es un poco de una persona despreocupada", sonrió. "Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Me preguntó de repente. "Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Yuzu Kurosaki", respondió. Entonces ella sólo volvió a su mesa y nire por la ventana de nuevo.

"Toushiro?" Oí Yuzu me llama tímidamente cuando el profesor anunció que era hora de comer. La miré. "Me voy a la azotea para almorzar con Karin. Creo que deberías conocerla antes de la próxima clase, ya que ella será la que muestra nuestra escuela para ti", Me dijo. Me encogí de hombros y la siguí mientras buscaba el camino a través de los pasillos.

Caminamos escaleras hasta el techo. Justo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono. Era un mensaje de Matsumoto. Ella seguía molestando algo sobre mí de conseguir una novia. Suspiré y me puse a escribir una respuesta.

Yuzu se asomó por la esquina de la puerta de la azotea y oí una voz feliz saludarla. "Hola Yuzu!" "Hola Karin", Yuzu contestó sonriendo. Yuzu se dirigió hacia su hermana y yo decidí seguirla. "Este es Toushiro". Le dijo a su hermana, pero yo todavía no había levantado la vista, yo quería terminar primero el mensaje.

Envié el mensaje y levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica delante de mí. Ella tenía pelo negro recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones cayendo en su cara. Ella me miraba con sus ojos negros profundos. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella se sonrojó al igual que todas las otras chicas que me había conocido en la actualidad. Pero había algo diferente en ella.

No tenía ni maquillaje, y su uniforme era un poco desordenado, con aspecto de que ella no le importa. Tenía unas piernas largas y estaba un poco flaca, no de la manera anoréxica. Tenía el aspecto de un velocista.

"Así que tu eres Karin", le dije tratando de mantener mi cara normal, tratando de no mostrar que acababa de mirar sus piernas y su figura. Me sorprendió cuando se acerco un poco enojada con lo que dije. "Sí, yo soy esa Karin", dijo haciendo firmeza en la palabra. _Ups, eso podría haber sido un poco grosero. Oye, ¿por qué me debe importar si soy amable con ella o no?,_ pensé.

"He oído que se supone que debo arrastrarte alrededor de la escuela", continuó, sonando molesta. "Pero creo que tu mismo puedes hacerlo, no puede, _pequeñito_?" Bien, ahora ella lo hizo! ¿Por qué debo ser amable con ella, si ella no era cortés conmigo?

"¿Acabas de llamarme pequeño?" Le pregunté cerrando bruscamente mi teléfono, sintiendo la furia en mi voz, y cerré los ojos. "Sí, lo hice. Eres pequeño, ¿Verdad, muchacho bonito?" -preguntó ella, y pude oír la sonrisa en su voz. _¿Ella me llamó muchacho bonito? ¿Es una buena o una mala cosa? ¿Y por qué estoy pensando en esto?_ Pensé mientras abría los ojos y me acerco más a ella. Se puso de pie como lo hice.

Cuando estábamos tan cerca que, nuestras narices estaban a milímetros de tocar y le dijg: "Como puedes ver Kurosaki, yo soy más alto que tú!" Era agradable pensar que era más alto que un Kurosaki, Ichigo ya que pasa a ser más alto que yo. Yo estaba empezando a sonreír un poco, pero sólo causó a la chica de cabello azabache a sonreír aún más amplio.

"Es cierto, Hitsugaya, pero yo soy una chica si no te habias dado cuenta." Oh, me había dado cuenta de eso, estaba seguro. Cuando me acerqué a ella, no podía dejar de mirar a su figura cuando se había puesto de pie. Y ella estaba usando mi apellido! Un Kurosaki usando mi apellido! Estaba a punto de decirle pero Yuzu habló.

"¿Karin quieres que tu almuerzo?", preguntó sonriendo. Karin movio sus ojos lejos de mi y asintió. "Bueno, entonces deja solo ese pobre niño y sientate", dijo la morena. Karin miró y se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Yuzu. De alguna manera, me molestó que ella me ignorara.

"Eh, Kurosaki, crees que puedes simplemente me puedes pasar por encima? Y Kurosaki, yo no soy "ese pobre muchacho'", dije un poco enojado, pero ninguna de las gemelos dijo nada, ellas ni siquiera levantaron su ojos de sus cajas de almuerzo. _Caja de almuerzo... No tengo uno. Dios, ¡voy a estar tan hambriento!_

Finalmente Karin habló. "" Toushiro, ya sabes, es bastante irritante cuando nos llamas a las dos "Kurosaki". Por un lado, es confuso, dos, es molesto, y tres, Prometo no llamarte enano si me llamas por mi nombre. ¿Trato? "Dijo, y alzó los ojos hacia los míos. Ella sonreía amablemente, no una sonrisa falsa o algo por el estilo y aquella sonrisa hizo que Toushiro se quedará en blanco durante un segundo. **_Una chica sonriendo hace que un prodigio como tú, olvide incluso las palabras. _**Hyōrinmaru rió en mi mente. Es tan agradable que tú lo encuentres divertido, querido amigo, le respondí y él se echó a reír de nuevo, pero no hizo más comentarios.

_Yo le devolví la sonrisa, sólo una pequeña sonrisa. "Acepto el trato, Karin", le dije y nos miramos el uno al otro.__ Ya sabes, ella es un poco linda. Y se parece un poco a Ichigo. Bien, ahora me estoy asustando._  


Por supuesto, mi estómago tenía que recordarme que no comer el desayuno era una mala idea. Pero la cocina de Orihime nunca fue buena para mí. Pero ahora yo estaba realmente hambriento. Mi estómago dio un sonido fuerte y Karin miró a su alrededor confundido. ¿_Por qué mi estómago suena tanto? ¿No debería ser capaz de hacerlo que dure más tiempo sin comida? Pero es una buena cosa Matsumoto no está aquí ahora. Ella me estaría diciendo algo acerca de cómo los niños en crecimiento necesitan más alimentos._

___Yuzu se rió. Volví la cabeza para mirarla, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.__ ¿Me estoy sonrojando? Oh, gracias a Dios Matsumoto no está aquí!_  


"Tienes hambre, ¿no es así?" preguntó la morena. Ella sonaba muy parecido a una madre preocuparse por el niño de un vecino. Aparté la mirada, tratando de no dejar que las chicas vean que yo estaba ruborizado, y asentí. Tenía hambre, no había forma de negarlo.

"Tengo una caja de comida extra. Iba a llevarlo a nii-chan, pero él es un chico grande, así que va a sobrevivir", Yuzu continuó. _Así que tienen un hermano mayor. Podría ser Ichigo..._ Yuzu y Karin rieron entre dientes. "O Rukia le ayudará a sobrevivir. Tómalo Toushiro", Me dijo la chica. _Conocen a Rukia. Cuantos Kurosakis conocen una persona llamada Rukia? Tienen que ser hermanas de Ichigo!_ Decidí.

Sonrió, feliz de que por fin tuve una respuesta a mi pregunta, y tomó la caja de Yuzu que estaba ofreciendo. Me senté junto a Karin y comienzo felizmente a comer. E_sto es tan bueno! ¿Yuzu hazo esto? O Karin? Recuerdo Rukia me dice que la madre de Ichigo está muerta, y realmente dudo habilidades de Ichigo en cocina._

Las chicas empezaron a hablar de cosas normales: la escuela, los maestros, las otras chicas, acerca de un libro, y ese tipo de temas. Comí en silencio, escuchando las chicas charlar. Karin entonces empezó a hablar de su práctica de fútbol hoy en día. _Ella juega al fútbol? Bueno, eso explicaría su físico._ Todavía quería confirmarlo.

"Juegas al fútbol?" Le pregunté, sonando un poco sorprendido, mas bien no era la forma en que actuaba siempre. Normalmente me habría sentado allí y no decir nada. Karin se dirigió hacia mí, una vez más, estando un poco enojada.

"¿Es tan sorprendente? Sí, soy una chica. Y que juego al fútbol. No es imposible", dijo. "Ella es muy buena en eso!" Yuzu, dijo con orgullo. "Oye, yo creo que las chicas pueden jugar, solo estoy sorprendido porque yo juego futbol también", le dije rápidamente. Fue en parte cierto. Sé cómo jugar al fútbol, y creo que soy bueno en eso.

Karin, sin dejar de mirarme, levantó las cejas. "Ah, ¿En serio?" -preguntó ella desafiante. Sonreí. "Sí, y soy bastante bueno". Ahora Karin estaba sonriendo también. "Vamos a ver eso", dijo la chica.

"¿Es un reto?" Le pregunté levantando la ceja. Ella era tan activa! "Sí, muchacho bonito, sí lo es", dijo ella poniéndose de pie. **_Ella te está llamando muchacho bonito de nuevo_,** Hyōrinmaru comentó, aunque no hacía falta. _Lo sé. Me pregunto qué quiere decir con eso_. **_¿Que ella cree que eres bien apuesto y lo sabes?_** _¿Por qué me doy la molestia en hablar contigo? _**_Porque tú me amas_**, el dragón arrulló. _Está bien, si no dejas eso, ¡voy a utilizarte como un afilador de cuchillo!_ **_Como tú digas._**

"¿Puedes venir a la cancha de fútbol hoy? Mi práctica termina a las cinco", preguntó Karin. Me puse de pie también; Resultaba molesto mirar a la gente cuando hablo con ellos. "Nos vemos allí entonces. Pero vamos a hacer una apuesta", Dije sonriendo aún más amplio. S_onreír hiere mis mejillas, pero no puedo evitarlo._ _**¿Y me vas a contar el porque?**__Oh, solo olvídalo._

"Oh, esto suena bien. ¿Y el perdedor va a hacer tres cosas para el ganador? Pueden hacer cualquier cosa, como" tráeme un café 'o' escribir un libro sobre mí '", Karin sugirió. Tuve que admitir que era una buena idea. _Tal vez debería hacer una apuesta con Matsumoto alguna vez, y que ella se encargue de todo el papeleo mientras tomo una siesta!  
_

"No sabes lo que te has metido. Es una apuesta!" Le dije poniendo mi mano en frente de mí. Miré a Karin. Ella seguía sonriendo. "Es una apuesta!" ella estuvo de acuerdo y tomó mi mano. Su mano era más pequeña que la mía, y la piel era cálida y suave. "No empieces a llorar cuando te gané Toushiro!" Karin continuó.

"Tú eres la que va a llorar, a pesar de que no quiero hacer las chicas llorar", le dije de nuevo. "Aww, yo soy una excepción en su caso. Eso es muy lindo", ella gruño. Nos sentamos de nuevo, sin dejar de hablar de la apuesta y ambos reclamando cómo íbamos a ganar.

"Por cierto Karin, todavía vas a ayudarme a encontrar mi camino alrededor de la escuela por mí?" Le pregunté. La escuela era un laberinto grande después de todo. Karin me miró y nos marchamos de la azotea. "¡Oh, si. Bueno, supongo que voy a mostrarte alrededor tanto como sea necesario. Pero ahora, vamos a regresar a la clase", respondió ella y dio vuelta la cabeza lejos de mí. _¿Por qué ella no me mira? ¿Sigue enojada por algo? No, ella diría eso._

Pronto estábamos de regreso en nuestro salón de clases. La señorita Ochi ya estaba esperando. Ella nos miró nosotros, o más bien a Karin al entrar en la habitación. "Kurosaki. Veo que has decidido volver ahora. Y veo que ya se ha reunido Hitsugaya. Creo que todavía tendre que llamar a Isshin. Después de todo, nunca Ichigo saltó por la ventana cuando salía corriendo de la habitación. Realmente espero que usted pueda utilizar la puerta después de esto ", dijo la profesora.

_Isshin? Oh, eso debe ser el nombre de su padre. Y finalmente alguien dejó en claro que Ichigo es realmente su hermano_. **_¿Tu todavía te estabas preguntando acerca de eso? ¿Está seguro que eres un prodigio_?**_ Cállate afilador de cuchillos,_ le dije al dragón molesto. Finalmente se quedó en silencio, fingiendo estar haciendo pucheros, pero no estaba realmente loco. Esta fue nuestra manera de comunicarnos hoy en día. Cuando era más joven yo era mucho más respetuoso con Hyōrinmaru.

"No te preocupes, voy a utilizar la puerta. Y no es necesario llamar al viejo loco. Creo que le voy a decir a yo misma..." Karin dijo ruborizándose y mirando al suelo_. ¿Viejo loco? Entonces se refiere a su padre. Apodo extraño._ Yuzu se echó a reír a mi lado y aún me pareció divertido el comportamiento de Karin, y no podía dejar escapar una risa.

"Oh, cállense ustedes!" Karin suspiró mientras caminaba por la habitación a su asiento. Yuzu y yo la seguimos._ Esto no va a ser cada vez más aburrido como yo pensaba_,sonrei y me senté. Karin era una persona muy interesante._ Me gustaría que la escuela terminara ya!_

**Ya se, sé que es aburrido que acabo de escribir el primer capítulo de nuevo, pero yo quería hacer más claro el primer capítulo. No estoy segura de si voy a seguir usando Toushiro y Karin POV o simplemente hacer como hice con el primer capítulo. Bueno, puede que usare todo eso.**


	3. Fuera de la ventana otra vez

**Lo siento, este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior. Me parecía estar mal y aburrido, así que tuve que volver a escribir un par de veces. Mi velocidad de actualización puede cambiar de vez en cuando. Depende de mi inspiración, la cantidad de comentarios y la cantidad de trabajo escolar que tengo.**

**En este capítulo será mayormente Karin POV. Sólo puedo decir que es más difícil que hacer desde el POV Toushiro!**

**Karin POV.**

_Si esta clase termina ahora, me prometo que nunca olvidaré de hacer los deberes de nuevo_, mientras rezaba en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, sin ningún resultado. Como si la escuela no era mala por lo general. Pero ahora tenía que ser una tortura! Yo quería salir para que pudiera vencer a Toushiro! Pero todavía le quedaba la escuela, y cuando me emociono por algo, el tiempo parece ir más despacio. Así que ahora estaba seriamente aburrida y frustada

Lancé una mirada a Toushiro. Tenía la vista fija delante de él, probablemente en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azul verdoso estaban medio cerrados. _Tal vez pueda hacer el resto del día, un poco más divertido_. Cogí mi borrador y lo lanzó hacía él para llamar su atención. Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear la mejilla, levantó su mano y él la atrapó.

"Wow. Tienes buenos reflejos!" Le dije sorprendida. Miró el borrador y luego a mí y se encogió de hombros. "Yo sólo noté a alguien tirando cosas hacía mí, especialmente cuando hacen mover mucho su brazo antes de tirar", respondió con su habitual ceño fruncido, pero pensé que el sonaba un poco divertido.

"¿Balancear mis puños? Yo no me di cuenta. La próxima vez que no te darás cuenta!"Le dijo y se rió. "Oh, nunca me golpeaste", dijo mirándome un poco divertido, lanzando mi goma de borrar de nuevo a mí. Por desgracia, la tiró un poco rápido y voló por delante de mí, cayendo afuera de la ventana abierta. "¡Toushiro!" Yo le gruño. Él sonrió.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención." Me fulminó con la mirada. Él sonrió aún más amplio. "Ve por ella", le dije. "¿Saltando por la ventana? Eso es algo que tu haces Karin", respondió, tratando de parecer inocente. Digamos, que no es bueno pareciendo inocente. Lo miré y luego miró por la ventana tratando de encontrar mi borrador. Lo que vi hizo que mis ojos se abrieran aun más.

Estaba Ichigo con su traje de Shinigami, mirándome un poco molesto. Llevaba mi borrador. Se dio cuenta de que estaba buscándolo y señaló el suelo delante de él. _Ven aquí._ Hice una mueca confusa. Él movió la cabeza y la boca: _Tengo que hablar contigo._ Suspiré de nuevo y le respondo: _bien._

Miré a la señorita Ochi, dándose cuenta de que había dado la espalda a la clase. Me subí a la cornisa ventanas y dejo mis piernas afuera. Miré a Toushiro, quien estaba mirándome, abrió los ojos como platos, como si no creyera que estaba a punto de saltar de una ventana. Probablemente no lo hizo. Pero entonces de nuevo, el no me conocía aun. Sonreí y le digo_: __¡__Vuelvo en un segundo!_

Volví a mirar y vi que Ichigo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta. Yo estaba a punto de saltar por segunda vez hoy, cuando oí un grito colérico: "¿! KUROSAKI!? ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?" Poco a poco volví la cabeza para mirar a la señorita Ochi que me miraba con incredulidad.

"Bueno, la señorita Ochi..." empecé. "Oh, usted va a tener un motivo razonable para esto, ¿No es así?" -preguntó con sarcasmo-. Pensé por un segundo antes de sonreir. "Sí, tengo una buena razón." La señorita Ochi levantó la ceja. "Toushiro tiró mi goma de borrar por la ventana", le dije rápidamente y le señaló. _Eso sonaba muuuy maduro,_ pensé. Justo como lo esperaba la señorita Ochi movió la cabeza un poco para mirar a Toushiro y yo aproveché la oportunidad y salté

Esta vez, perdí el árbol. Pero, por suerte, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer algo estúpido y me agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. "Gracias, eso hubiera perjudicado", Le sonreí. Rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué saltar por la ventana? Podrías haber dicho que ibas al baño", Me decía dejándome en el suelo.

"Pensé que estabas en apuros, así que decidí no perder el tiempo. ¿Hay una forma de recuperar mi goma de borrar?" Le pregunté. Él arqueó las cejas. "Así que esta _es_ tu goma de borrar. ¿Por qué lo lanzaste? "-preguntó dándome aquel objeto. "Porque yo quería", le dije, no queriendo explicar que lo lanzó a un nuevo compañero de clase. "Pero ¿qué querías hablar? Dudo que esto sea una conversación normal, teniendo en cuenta que vienes de shinigami y te paras aquí fuera de la escuela. ¿Hace cuanto estabas aquí?"

"No mucho, sólo había llegado cuando ya habías lanzado tu goma de borrar. Estaba a punto de gritar por ti", dijo. "Pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque necesito que vayas directamente a casa después de la escuela. Nada de fútbol por hoy". Le miré, un poco sorprendida. ¿El realmente creía que lo escucharía?

"¿Por qué me saltar mi práctica? Porque _tú_ lo dices? "Le pregunté mirándolo. "Karin, es por tu propia seguridad. La cantidad de Hollows están creciendo rápidamente, así que quiero estar en otro lugar que en un campo abierto", dijo. _Está bien, no voy a ser tan mala, si esto se debió porque él está preocupado por mí._ "Puedo vencer a un par de Hollows a mí misma, y tú lo sabes", le respondí.

Ichigo suspiró. "Sí, sé que puedes. Soy el que te enseña todo sobre los Hollows. Pero ¿Qué pasa con papá y Yuzu? Y ya he visto algunos Menos, y tu sabes que no puedes combatir eso". Supe de inmediato que tenía un buen punto. El resto de nuestra familia no fue capaz de ver Hollows, pero Yuzu al menos podía ver fantasmas normales, tal vez no, pero claramente aún, lo que significaba que tenía mayor reiatsu que una persona promedio. Y una vez que había tratado de vencer a Menos. Vamos a decir que, fue una suerte de que Ichigo estaba cerca. (N/A. Si no lo recuerdan, esto se basa en el manga, así que no están los Héroes de Karakura, o lo que sea. Además, Karin no lucha sólo con un balón de fútbol, también utiliza las artes marciales)

Por lo tanto, Ichigo tenía que matar a los Hollows alrededor de la ciudad, él solo quería que nosotros estuviésemos a salvo, y que yo y Yuzu estuviésemos más seguras juntas. "Está bien. Pero hice un trato con un amigo para reunirme en el campo de fútbol a las cinco. Y yo no voy a cancelar eso!"Le dijo. Toushiro podría pensar que era una gallina. Ichigo me miró un poco extrañado. "Tienes una cita?" -preguntó, y casi se me va el aire. "¿C-cita?" Tartamudeé.

_¿En serio? ¿Una cita? ¿Qué está pensando? Oh, suena un poco a una cita si lo piensas. Pero acabo de conocer a Toushiro, y es sólo para descubrir quién manda y es mejor en la cancha de fútbol._ "No, yo hice una apuesta con un amigo", le dije un poco enfadada. ¿Por qué siempre el tiene que hacer suposiciones?

"¿Es este amigo un chico?" Ichigo preguntó. Eso es demasiado. "¿Y qué si lo es!? ¿No puedo tener chicos como amigos?" Me fulminó con la mirada. "Ese no es el problema. Vas a estar a solas con él, entonces imagina las ideas que puede tener", Ichigo dijo a la defensiva. Pensé en eso. Y no había manera de que pudiera imaginar a Toushiro tener algunos de ese "tipo" de ideas. O al menos la forma en que mi hermano idiota quería decir.

"Yo lo conozco bien! Él es nuevo en nuestra clase!" Le dije a Ichigo. "Pero conociéndote, vas a verlo después de la escuela", El notó. Suspiré. _A veces me gusta tener un hermano mayor. Ahora me gustaría que por lo menos, que no sea tan metido en mis cosas. "_ Vamos a jugar al fútbol. Eso es todo. Y si te hace sentir mejor, me quedo con Yuzu conmigo. Así que no estaré solo", le dije, aburriéndome de discutir con Ichigo.

"¿Qué pasa con papá?" ,El preguntó. "¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Quieres decir que tendría que llevarlo conmigo también? Oh, sueña Ichi-nii!" En serio, el puede que golpeó un Hollow con su cabeza demasiado fuerte o solo tiene su cerebro simplemente lento. Él se echó a reír. "Bueno, creo que voy a estar cerca de nuestra casa a las cinco. Pero llévate contigo a Yuzu. No quiero que estés sola con un hombre en algún lugar donde nadie pueda verte, me entiendes?"

"Está bien Ichi-nii. Creo que te comprendo. Pero en serio, necesitas relajarte a veces", le dije con otro suspiro. "Oh, Rukia me ayuda a relajarme", dijo sonriendo. Una foto no deseada me vino a la mente. "Te lo dije, no quiero saber de eso!" Le dijo sonrojándose por el pensamiento. Ichigo se rió y se dio vuelta para irse.

"Ah, una cosa más Karin. Si estás viendo otros shinigamis que no sean yo o Rukia. La sociedad de almas envió al capitán del Décimo Escuadrón y a su vice capitán para exterminar Hollows y saber el porqué se juntan tanto aqui", dijo al lado mio antes de desaparecer. "Tú y tu shunpo", murmuré. _A veces el es como un gran show._

"Kurosaki! ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar ahí hablando sola?" La señorita Ochi gritó desde la ventana. Alcé la vista y se dio cuenta de que ella, Yuzu y Toushiro y algunos otros estudiantes que estaban sentados cerca de las ventanas me miraban. _Esto debe haber parecido tan extraño. Yo me quedé aquí hablando conmigo misma._ "Lo siento señorita Ochi", me sonrió y corrí hacia la puerta principal. Yo podría ser capaz de salir de la usando la ventana, pero yo todavía no era capaz de volver de la misma manera.

_No me perdí la expresión del rostro de Toushiro. Él pareció sorprendido y molesto. __Es comprensible que se sorprenda si tu ves a alguien hablando con la nada, pero molesta? Es casi como si hubiera oído todo lo que Ichi-nii._  


**Toshiro POV**  
**  
**

Vi como Kurosaki corrió hacia la puerta principal de la escuela. Yo estaba muy sorprendido. Me había dado cuenta de que tenía reiatsu bastante alto para un humano, pero no me había imaginado que iba a ser capaz de ver Hollows y shinigamis. Pero ahora estaba claro que ella era capaz de ver y también sabía de todo. _Y Kurosaki incluso ella dijo que podía vencer a algunos Hollows. ¿Está ocultando su reiatsu, o esto se siente bajo?. En realidad, no puede ser tan bajo, o moriría inmediatamente cuando se trataba de luchar contra un Hollow._

_Siempre había sabido que Ichigo quería proteger a cada uno cercano de él, así que no fue tan sorprendente que él estaba preocupado por su familia. Lo que era una sorpresa fue el hecho de que estaba tratando de proteger a Karin de chicos. ¿Cuál fue el punto de eso? Era natural que algún día tuviera que conseguir un novio y casarse._

_Me siento mal por el chico con que ella va a salir. **¿Por qué? Es guapa, divertida y valiente. Una chica soñada para muchos chicos,**_ Hyōrinmaru interrumpió mis pensamientos. _Me refiero a la parte Ichigo. Parecía que no aceptaría su novio fácilmente. **Así que crees que es bonita?**_ preguntó el dragón. _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver esto?**Todavía eres joven. Por lo tanto, tiene mucho que ver con todo**_. _Me estás confundiendo._ Hyōrinmaru sólo se rió entre dientes.

___Pero estoy sorprendido de que ella no quería cancelar nuestro juego de fútbol. Yo hubiera entendido si ella quería cambiarlo otro día._ oí un golpe en la puerta y una amplia sonrisa Karin entró "Lo encontré", mostró el borrador para la clase, haciendo que la mayoría de la gente reír. Sonreí divertidamente.  


**Karin POV**

Me dirigí a mi escritorio, sin dejar de sonreír un poco avergonzada. "Karin, realmente no te entiendo", Yuzu susurró cuando pasé a su lado. "Lo siento, creo que soy un ser extraño", yo le sonrió mientras me sentaba. Yuzu negó con la cabeza un suspiró profundamente. _Pobre Yuzu. Ella realmente tiene una familia loca,_ pensé.

Éramos la familia más loca que yo había conocido. Un padre excesivamente infantil, un hermano de sobre-protector no humano y una niña agradable y además yo. _Me pregunto dónde estaríamos sin Yuzu. Bueno, probablemente habríamos muerto a causa de que nadie realmente sabe cocinar._

"Karin, te das cuenta de lo infantil que era para decirle a todos de que yo tiré tu goma de borrar de la ventana?" Toushiro preguntó. Lo miré y frunció el ceño. "Sí, pero yo realmente no tenía otra opción. Tuve que desviar la atención de la señorita Ochi por un momento", le dije. Nos sentamos un momento en silencio, escuchando a medias de lo que la señorita Ochi estaba explicando. "Toushiro, está bien si Yuzu venga a acompañar cuando te gane en nuestra apuesta?" Le pregunté un poco vacilante después de un momento. Sería difícil explicar por qué yo realmente la necesitaba allí.

___Yo podría decir, tengo que tenerla allí, porque me temo que los monstruos no puede ella la ataquen. Bueno, tal vez no._  


"¿Por qué quieres que yo esté ahí Karin? Tengo que preparar la cena", dijo Yuzu, dándose la vuelta. Como era de esperar, había estado escuchando atentamente mi charla con Toushiro. "Yuzu, por favor, sólo por esta vez! Te lo compensaré. Te puedo ayudar a cocinar!" Le sugerí. Yuzu se estremeció. "Tal vez tu puedes hacer algo de otra manera. Tu cocina es bastante mala Karin", Me dijo amablemente. Realmente fue amable. Mi cocina era incomible. La última vez que hice la cena (espaguetis boloñesa) Ichigo tuvo que pasar una semana en la clínica a causa de una intoxicación alimentaria grave.

"Estoy bien si llevas a Yuzu. Después de todo, será muy tarde cuando terminamos y yo realmente no quiero ser la razón por la que tienes que caminar sola a casa tan tarde", dijo Toushiro haciéndome girar mi cabeza muy rápido para mirarlo. _Está preocupado? De mi bienestar? Estoy tan confundida!_

Abrí y cerré la boca tratando de decir algo, pero mi cerebro parecía haberse congelado. "Te ves como un pez Karin", comentó Toushiro. Hago cerrar mi boca rápidamente y me sonrojo. Yuzu se rió, y eso empeoro mi rubor. "Eres muy malo", le murmuró a Toushiro, quien de nuevo me sonreia. "Agradece que me gustas."

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Hitsugaya, ¿es mucho pedir para que se concentren en lo que estoy diciendo y no en coqueteo?" La señorita Ochi nos interrumpió. Yuzu se sonrojó y murmuró: "Lo siento, señorita Ochi" Y volvió la vista al tablero negro y hasta me yo me ruboricé un poco. _Eso no era coqueteo. Bueno sin embargo, podría parecer si alguien lo escucha. Pero esta es la forma en que conversamos. Por lo menos mi forma de conversar con Toushiro!_

_Eché un vistazo a Toushiro, y se dio cuenta que me estaba mirando mi cara ruborizada. Sonreí y luego de devuelvo la sonrisa. Sonó la campana que nos dice que la escuela había terminado por hoy. _

Rápidamente me puse de pie. "¡Por fin!" La señorita Ochi sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. "Fue sólo un día. Yo celebraría cuando comiencen las vacaciones de verano, no cuando un día termina", dijo Toushiro al levantarse de su í a mirarlo. "Eso es gracioso. Tu no pareces el tipo que se emociona y celebra las cosas. Definitivamente no me quiero perder eso", sonreí y el suspiró.

Esperé que Yuzu guardara sus cosas, antes de abandonar el salón. Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de Toushiro también estaba esperando. "No voy a ir a mi entrenamiento hoy, para que podamos caminar juntos a casa", le dije a Yuzu. Ella parecía estar sorprendido. "¿Por qué? Te gusta jugar", señaló. Yo sólo se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ganas de ir hoy, y si juego hoy, entonces tengo que jugar con Toushiro.

"Está bien. Es agradable caminar a casa contigo. Podemos pasar por la tienda de comestibles. En casa se acabó la leche y los huevos", dijo sin cuestionar nunca más, es una de las cosas buenas de Yuzu. Ella se da cuenta cuando no quiero o no puedo decir algo y ella olvida o no presenta el tema. "¿Dónde está la tienda más cercana?" Toushiro preguntó. Tanto yo como Yuzu lo miramos.

"Oye, me acabo de mudar aquí, y tengo que cocinar por mi mismo!" dijo sonando casi defensiva. "No esta tan lejos, pero si tu vives en un lugar diferente a nosotras, es posible que haya uno más cercano en ese lugar", le dije. "Puedes venir con nosotras a la tienda y ver si está cerca de tu casa. ¿Puedes cocinar bien?" _Yuzu ya está curiosa acerca de eso,_ sonreí. Yuzu estaba muy curiosa a la hora de cocinar. Ella era una gran cocinera, y siempre estaba recogiendo nuevas recetas. Yo estaba segura de que sería una gran chef algún día.

"Gracias", dijo Toushiro, y yo era casi capaz de ver una sonrisa sincera. _Hay un chico que seguramente nunca sonríe! _Extendí mi mano hacia su boca y puse mis dedos en la comisura de sus labios estirándolos hacia arriba . "Ya está. Eso se llama una sonrisa. Inténtelo veces", Le dije antes de dejarlo ir. Toushiro quedó congelado mirandome como si estuviera loca.

"Solo vayámonos", suspiré y salí de la sala de clase. Yuzu y Toushiro me siguió. La maestra era la única persona que queda en la clase y pude oír un pequeño suspiro de la habitación. "Ser joven y enamorada."

Decidí no hacerle caso, y acaba de arrastrar a Toushiro y Yuzu conmigo fuera de la escuela hacia la tienda de comestibles.


	4. Otro shinigami

**Este es el cuarto capítulo. Es tanto el Toushiro y Karin POV.**

Recuerden que cuando dejan reviews, actualizo más rápido.

* * *

**Toushiro POV**

Yo estaba siguiéndolas después de tener una charla alegre con las gemelas Kurosaki, sintiendome todavía un poco sorprendido y curioso. Distraídamente me tocaba la comisura de mi boca y una escena se repetía en mi cabeza.

_* Flashback *_

_Karin puso sus brazos hacia mí y tiró las comisuras de mi boca hacia arriba con el dedo._

_"Eso se llama una sonrisa. Inténtalo veces ", dijo ella frunciendo el ceño antes de que ella me soltara y arrastrarnos hacia fuera a mí y a su hermana de la clase._

_* Fin del Flashback *_

_¿Por qué quería que sonriera? Sonreír podría hacer que la gente se sienta más cómodo, eso es cierto, pero se supone que debo ser un capitán! Nadie me respetaría si yo camino por todo el mundo sonriente!_

**_Tal vez ella sólo quiere verte sonreír a veces. Tu sabes, podrías sonreír cuando sólo ella está cerca. Pero tienes razón en la parte no sonreír cuando estás con tu división. Se podría pensar que has perdido la cabeza_**, Hyōrinmaru una vez más se unió a mi pensamiento.

_¿Por qué debo tratarla de manera diferente y no como todos los demás? Quiero decir, ella es sólo una humana,_ le dije al dragón casi con enojo.

**_Pues bien, parece ella una gran cosa para ti. Incluso accedió a jugar al fútbol con ella! Y no es sólo una chica humana, por ejemplo, ella puede ver Hollows y shinigamis, y dos, que es una Kurosaki._**

_Oh, tu solo pusiste la parte de que es una Kurosaki. Creo que su hermano haría un abrigo de piel conmigo, si él supiera que yo era el que va a jugar al fútbol con ella!_ Exclamé a Hyōrinmaru. Maldito sea, y su inteligencia eterna, y los tiempos en que él trae las cosas.

**_¿Estás diciendo que tu perderías contra Kurosaki Ichigo?_** Hyōrinmaru preguntó, y yo podía oír la sonrisa burlona en su voz.

_No, pero si el decide atacarme cuando no estoy preparado que podía hacer mucho daño! Él tiene que hollowficacion y todo!_

**_Quizás deberías ocultarte con su hermana_**, Hyōrinmaru dijo con una risa. Bueno, ese dragón ha vuelto loco en serio.

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ le pregunté.

**_Oh, nada. Se dará cuenta cuando llegue el momento,_** dijo. Traté de seguir interrogándolo, pero permaneció en silencio.

_Sabes, tu eres la zanpaktou mas molestosa que existe!_

**_Oh, creo que Haineko y Houzukimaru son bastante molestos. O tal vez son sólo pereza. Y he oído que Zangetsu tiene forma de hablar realmente molesto_**, Hyōrinmaru comenzó diciendo cosas sobre otras zanpakutous, que es un punto en el que siempre deje de escucharlo. Él puede divagar sobre ellos durante horas!

"Oyeee! Tierra a Toushiro! Dios, eres el peor sonámbulo por caso que he visto!" Karin suspiró agitando la mano delante de mi cara. Me sacudí mi cabeza lejos de su mano.

"Oye, has vuelto con nosotros. Te lo juro, incluso Ichi-nii no llega a estar tan mal como tú!" ella se rió de mí. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando".

_Ichigo probablemente habla con Zangetsu cuando está "fuera de la zona". Bueno, es comprensible a tener problemas en concentrarse en una conversación en la mente y sobre todo en torno a un mismo tiempo._

"¿En qué estabas pensando", Karin preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

_Piensa, piensa rápido!__No puedo decirle que estaba teniendo una discusión con un dragón en mi mente!_

**_¿Por qué no?_****_Ella sabe de las cosas de Shinigami,_** Hyōrinmaru decidió observar.

_En primer lugar, no creo que Yuzu sepa, y ella está aquí ahora.__Y en segundo lugar, yo realmente no sé cómo decírselo, incluso si ella lo sabe.__Es bastante complicado, pero la razón principal es que creo que ella pueda cambiar su opinión sobre mi._

Hyōrinmaru levantó una ceja en mi mente.

_Sólo olvídalo._

"Umm, acerca de lo que voy a cocinar", le dije rápidamente. Karin me miró fijamente, como si ella no me creyera. Después de mirarme un rato, ella se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con Yuzu.

_¿Crees que ella lo es?_ le pregunté a Hyōrinmaru.

**_No hay manera,_** respondió rapido y suspiré.

_No creo que ella lo sea._

"Aquí está la tienda. ¿Vives cerca?" Karin me preguntó mientras me miraba. Comprobé en donde estábamos. Me di cuenta de que yo era capaz de ver la casa de Orihime desde donde yo estaba. Pero yo todavía no podía decirle a las gemelas que vivía allí. Puede ser que conozcan a Orihime y empiecen a sospechar algo.

"Sí, muy cerca de hecho. Me sorprende que no haya visto esta tienda antes", le dije.

"Bueno, ¿Ya has decidido lo que vas a cocinar?" Karin me preguntó cuando nos fuimos a la tienda. Era bastante pequeña, pero parecía tener todos los ingredientes básicos de cocina y lo demás en sus estantes. Incluso vi un par de obentos en un estante que estaba a la esquina de la tienda.

"Pensé que me gustaría comprar un par de obento o onigiris hoy y empezar a imaginarse sobre la cocina real mañana".

"¿Tu vives solo, o ¿por qué tienes que cocinar para ti mismo?" Yuzu preguntó mientras cogía unas verduras y las ponía en la cesta. Pensé por un momento cómo explicar mi vida.

"Bueno, yo vivo con un par de compañeros de cuarto, pero su cocina es algo que realmente no puedo comer. Así que decidí cocinar para mí."

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Karin preguntó. Sólo siguiendo a Yuzu alrededor de la tienda, que estaba haciendo todas las decisiones sobre qué comprar.

_"Están muertos", le contesté con sinceridad. Karin miró un poco sorprendida y preocupada al oír esto.  
_

"Lo siento mucho", dijo ella disculpándose.

"Está bien. Yo era tan joven que ni siquiera los recuerdo", le dije con sinceridad.

"Aún así, es difícil vivir sin un padre, así que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ambos", dijo mirando a sus pies.

_Ah, claro, que su madre ha muerto.__Debe haber sido duro para ella.__Si no recuerdo mal, Rukia dijo que Ichigo tenía nueve años cuando su madre murió.__Las gemelas eran cinco años más jóvenes, entonces tenían apenas cuatro años.__Vivir sin mamá por nueve años debe haber sido duro.__Karin era tan joven.__Espero que ella tenga algunos buenos recuerdos de ella._

"Tú perdiste alguno de tus papás?" Le pregunté tratando de sonar lo más simpático posible.

"Si. Nuestra madre murió cuando yo y Yuzu teníamos cuatro años", dijo, y tuve la oportunidad de escuchar el dolor en su voz. Yuzu ya estaba más lejos de nosotros, por lo que ya no era capaz de oír.

"Lo siento", le dije. Karin levantó la cabeza para mirarme y sonrió un poco.

"Estamos bien ahora. Y todavía tengo a mi papá, Yuzu y Ichi-nii, así que no es tan difícil. No puedo imaginar perder a ambos padres."

"Como he dicho, yo no los recuerdo a todos y tengo otras personas, que son casi como una familia para mí, tengo a mi abuela, una chica que es como mi hermana... Hasta nos criamos juntos, y un amiga que es un poco como una madre para mí. Aunque yo no creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de decirles eso ", Le dije casi sonriente.

"Oh, ¿Por qué es eso?" Karin le preguntó sonriendo.

**_No creo que tú te habías abierto demasiado con alguien._****_Esta chica es especial,_** Hyōrinmaru interrumpió, en el peor momento, como era su costumbre.

_Tú cállate. Vete a un rincón o algo parecido__,_ le dije. Tenía razón, pero una vez más, una cosa que nunca voy a admitirle a alguien.

**_Yo soy parte de tu alma, yo sé lo que tu piensas_**, él se echó a reír.

_Ve al rincón!_

"Sería entrar en su cabeza de inmediato", me reí y me estremecí al mismo tiempo pensando en lo que pasaría si le dijera a Matsumoto lo que pensaba de ella. Karin sonrió.

"Creo que quiero conocer a tu familia algún día." Eso me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

"¿Lo harías? ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Sé que esto va a sonar gracioso, pero de alguna manera yo ya te veo como un amigo cercano. Sé que es estúpido, ya que acabo de conocerte, pero te sientes como una persona, cuya alma coincide con la mía, si me entiendes ", ella dijo.

"¿Almas que coinciden?" Le pregunté. _Ella es tan confusa._

"Tu sabes, la sensación cuando te encuentras con alguien y desde el principio se siente como si nos conociamos durante años. Quiero decir, se siente como si hubiéramos sido amigos por siempre! Lo sé, suena realmente estúpido", dijo y apartó la vista de mí.

"Creo que es posible que tenga un buen punto ahí. Te acabo de decir algo que nunca le he contado a alguien. Me refiero a la parte 'como una madre" ", le dije.

"¿En serio? Eso me hace feliz", dijo sonriendo tan alegremente que yo no era capaz de contener una sonrisa por mi cuenta.

"Te ves bien cuando sonríes", Karin susurró. Me volví para mirarla, pero ella estaba sonriendo y la miraba fijamente.

"Karin, Toushiro, estoy a punto de pagar por estas cosas, así que nos vamos a ir", Yuzu exclamó agitando su brazo a nosotros.

"Ya vamos Yuzu!" Karin respondió alegremente.

"Vamos Toushiro, tenemos que irnos", Karin me sonrió y me cogió la mano arrastrándome tras ella.

"Compré algunos amanatto. ¿Quieres un poco?" Yuzu nos preguntó mientras ella se acercaba. Ella tenía una pequeña bolsa de frijoles cubiertos con azúcar refinada.

"Gracias Yuzu", dijo Karin y cogió un par de ellos de la bolsa.

"¿Qué tal tu Toushiro?" Yuzu me preguntó volteándose hacia mí.

"Gracias", le dije y no pude evitar una sonrisa. _Yuzu y Karin son tan diferentes.__No quiero decir que Karin no es agradable ni nada de eso, pero Yuzu es la persona más amable que he conocido!_

"Entonces, ¿dónde exactamente vives Toushiro?" Karin me preguntó después de haber terminado la bolsa de amanattos.

"Oh, sólo ese camino de la carretera", le dije señalando el camino en donde estaba la casa de Orihime

"Nosotras vamos por ese camino", dijo Karin señalando la dirección opuesta.

"Entonces, nos vemos en el campo de futbol a las cinco", sonrió.

"Es una promesa", le respondí con una sonrisa. Las gemelas hicieron gesto de despedida y se fueron hacia la clínica Kurosaki que yo había visitado un par de veces.

Me acerqué a la casa de Orihime y abrí la puerta.

"Matsumoto, estás aquí?" Grité mientras me quitaba los zapatos en la puerta.

"Aquí el capitán!" ella respondió desde la sala de estar.

"¿Dónde está Inoue?" Le pregunté a darme cuenta de que no había nadie en casa.

"Ella está con Ishida. Parece que pasan mucho tiempo juntos", ella sonrió desde el sofá.

"Ni se te ocurra ir a espiar", le dije y se sentó en otra silla.

"Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué estás pensando que soy, Capitán?", Preguntó con una mueca falsa.

"Así que ya lo haz espiado", suspiré. "¿Al menos hiciste el papeleo?"

"Por supuesto, capitán!" Respondió. Yo estaba muy sorprendido.

"Matsumoto. ¿Qué hiciste mientras yo no estaba?" Le pregunté mirándola. Ella sólo tenía papeles cuando ella había hecho algo que no debía.

"Por supuesto que nada capitán!" dijo sonando sorprendida. Levanté las cejas.

"Bueno, yo empecé espiar a Ichigo y Rukia también. Y se dieron cuenta. Y mientras yo huía, cause un accidente de coche", Me dijo sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, nadie ha muerto!" añadió rápidamente al ver mi expresión.

"Matsumoto...", le gruño.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en la escuela? Ningún amigo?" Matsumoto se apresuró a preguntar, un intento obvio para distraerme.

"Te dejare libre esta vez. Pero si Kurosaki o Kuchiki o ambos vienen aquí, estás por tu cuenta", suspiré.

"Gracias capitán", exclamó alegremente y me dio un abrazo de asfixiante.

"Matsumoto... no puedo... respirar", traté de hacer mi voz lo suficientemente alta para que ella la oyera.

"Oh, lo siento, capitán!" dijo soltándome.

"Que he dicho sobre los abrazos sorpresa?" Le pregunté y lentamente para llenar mis pulmones de nuevo. Matsumoto sonrió.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"Fue escuela. Realmente no entiendo por qué tengo que ir a la escuela. Podría haber estado buscando a personas con reiatsu alto o Hollows que combatir", le respondí.

**_Pero encontró a una persona con alto reiatsu._****_E incluso ya lo admitió ya, ella es buena compañía,_** Hyōrinmaru comentó.

_Lo sé, pero yo no necesito decírselo a todo el mundo._

"Así que, ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?" Matsumoto preguntó. Yo no dije nada.

"Dime si incluso habló con alguien. Me refiero a las chicas deben que estar locas por ti!" Matsumoto insistió.

"Sí, hablé con personas. Y si las chicas estaban locas. Pero había dos chicas sensatas, Karin y Yuzu. Aunque, no estoy seguro de si una persona sensata salta por la ventana", le respondí, sabiendo que ella no estaría satisfecha si no le digiera por lo menos algo.

"Saltar por la ventana? ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?" Matsumoto preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno, la primera vez fue porque estaba aburrida, y la segunda vez fue porque necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Aunque ella decía que era porque le tiré la goma de borrar por la ventana."

"Le tiró a alguien su goma de borrar por la ventana? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, capitán?" Matsumoto preguntó muy sorprendida. Supongo que no pensó que era alguien capaz de hacer eso.

**_Yo tampoco_**, un dragón cierta comentó.

"Yo no lo hice a propósito. Ella no era lo suficientemente rápida como para atraparlo. Pero en el lado positivo, golpeó la cabeza de Kurosaki", le dije y sonreí.

_Eso se lo merecía, ya que nunca me llama por mi apellido._

**_A veces eres muy infantil._**

"Kurosaki? ¿Qué hacía Ichigo en su escuela?" Matsumoto preguntó. Parecía estar frustrada por no haber visto todo ella misma. _Tal vez los hubiese hecho, si no estuviera espiando a personas__._

"Él estaba allí para hablar con su hermana, Karin. Karin y Yuzu son gemelas y hermanas pequeñas de Ichigo", le expliqué.

"Ichigo tiene hermanas? Nunca he pensado que podía tener hermanas", Matsumoto dijo sorprendida. _Oh, tengo que salir de aquí._ Pero Matsumoto ya me estaba bombardeando con preguntas acerca de Karin y Yuzu. Sabía que tenía que responderlas en algún momento, así que empecé a contarle como eran las gemelas después de un profundo suspiro.

Después de un interrogatorio muy largo sobre las gemelas Kurosaki, mi estómago gruñó y me di cuenta de que no había comprado algo.

"¿Tiene hambre capitán? Orihime dijo que podíamos pedir una pizza si teníamos hambre. ¿Alguna vez has comido antes? Comí una con Orihime última vez que estuve aquí y era realmente buena! Espera un segundo, voy a buscar el número del lugar. Orihime lo dejó aquí en alguna parte ", Dijo Matsumoto buscando apresurada

"¡Aquí está! Voy a encargar una!" -exclamó alegremente después de encontrar el trozo de papel.

"Gracias Matsumoto", le dije, a pesar de que probablemente no lo escuchó. Pronto tuve la oportunidad de escuchar a Matsumoto hablando por teléfono. Me tendí en el sofá, y decidí tomar una siesta antes de encontrarme con Karin.

**Karin POV**

Después de despedirnos de Toushiro, Yuzu y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clínica. Sentí que Yuzu iba a preguntar algo así que me quedé esperando en silencio a que ella hablara.

"Así que Karin, ¿qué piensas acerca de Toushiro?" preguntó finalmente.

"Es un nuevo tipo de chico", le respondí. Yuzu me miró con curiosidad.

"Quiero decir, él es divertido molestando e incluso puede molestar de nuevo, y él es listo e inteligente, pero también puede ser más sensible de lo que tú piensas por su apariencia", le dije suspirando un poco.

"Oh, así que eso es lo que estabas hablando hace un rato en la tienda, ¿verdad?" Yuzu le preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Parece como una persona que no me importaría ser parte de la familia", Yuzu sonrió. Casi me ahogo en el aire.

"Qué se supone que significa eso!?" Volví para mirarla, con la boca abierta. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se negó a decir lo demás.

El resto de nuestro paseo fue bastante tranquilo. Sobre todo porque por lo general no tenemos mucho que hablar con Yuzu. Nosotros dos éramos como el mismo silencio, algo que mi familia no tiene en casa

"¿Crees que oni-chan vaya a comer en casa hoy con Rukia, o se quedará en la casa de Rukia?" Yuzu preguntó cuando llegamos a nuestra clínica.

Desde Yuzu no sabía nada de la Shinigamis, ella no sabía que cuando Ichigo y Rukia 'se quedaban en la casa de Rukia ", en realidad estaban visitando a la Sociedad de Almas o entrenado con Urahara.

"Por lo general cuenta con mucha anticipación cuando se va a quedar donde Rukia, así que supongo que él y Rukia va a comer aquí", le respondí. _Dudo que Ichigo se vaya lejos de nuestra casa, a juzgar por lo que dije antes._

"Eso está bien. Siempre es divertido tener a más personas en la cena", dijo Yuzu, y se fue a la cocina para colocar los alimentos donde pertenecían.

Oí arriba una puerta abriéndose y pasos en el pasillo. Luego otra puerta abierta y cerrada.

"Ichi-nii es probable que ya está casa. Esa fue su puerta la que se abrió", le dije. Puerta de Ichigo era la única que crujía. _Alguien necesita aceite en esa puerta!_

"Voy a ir a preguntarle a él sobre una cosa", le dije y corrí hacía las escaleras. Llamé a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar el permiso.

Lo que vi hizo que un poco mas mi mandíbula cayera al suelo.

Un hombre joven que no conocía estaba de pie en medio de la habitación de Ichigo vestido sólo con una toalla.

_¿Quién diablos es ese?__Pero seguro que tiene un buen cuerpo.__Wow, qué tipo de abdominales.__¡Apuesto!__Oh, yo todavía no sé quién es y qué demonios está haciendo él en el cuarto de Ichi-nii!_

El hombre era muy apuesto. Yo estaba casi babeando. Tenía el pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, incluso algunas en la cara. Era un poco más alto que Ichigo.

Y él me miraba sin parecer un poco avergonzado o sorprendido.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" Finalmente logré preguntar. _No estoy seguro de si debo pedirle que se ponga algo o no._

"Puedes verme? Entonces tú debes ser Karin. Soy un amigo de la frutillita, Abarai Renji", dijo, y estiró su mano hacia mí. La sacudí un poco sonrojada.

"Así que tu eres un Shinigami?" -Le pregunté, aunque era bastante obvio.

"Sip. El vice-capitán de la 6 ª División", dijo sonriendo con orgullo poniendo sus dos manos en las caderas.

"¿Y qué haces en el cuarto de mi hermano, llevando sólo una toalla?" Le pregunté. Él miró hacia abajo.

"Oh. Vine a decirle a Ichigo que estoy en el mundo real y cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba aquí decidí tomar una ducha", sonrió. _Llega a una casa vacía y simplemente decide tomar una ducha?__¿Por qué estoy rodeada de gente rara?_

"Hombre, estoy tan hambriento. ¿Tienes algo para comer?" dijo frotándose el estómago.

"Bueno, siempre se puede pedir Yuzu, pero ella no puede verte a menos que estes en un gigai", le respondí. Renji sonrió. Se acercó al armario de Ichigo y lo abrió.

"No te preocupes. Me llevé a mi gigai conmigo", dijo revelando un cuerpo en el armario. _Eso es bastante espeluznante._

"Entonces, ¿dónde está la fresa?" Renji preguntó volviéndose a mirarme. Al mismo tiempo oí la ventana abierta y se volteo para mirarla. Ichigo y Rukia acababan de entrar en la habitación y se quedaron mirándonos.

"Renji. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación, vestido sólo con una toalla?" Ichigo preguntó confundido. Me di cuenta de que Rukia no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Renji.

"He venido a decirte que estoy aquí, no estabas aquí, así que tomé una ducha", Renji explicó en breve.

"¿Y por qué es mi pequeña hermana en la misma habitación?" Ichigo preguntó mirando a Renji un poco enfadado.

"Escuché la puerta abrirse y pensé que eras tú, y vine hablar acerca de lo que vamos a hacer con los Hollows", le dije.

"NOSOTROS?" Ichigo exclamó: "¡No vas a hacer nada más que mantenerte fuera de problemas y proteger a Yuzu".

"Tengo entendido eso! Yo quería decirte que soy capaz de cuidarme por mí misma, así que cuando estamos fuera, no tienes ninguna ocupación sobre nosotros", le dije, todavía mirando a Renji.

"Renji ponte algo de ropa. Karin está en la edad en que las niñas empiezan a tener mayor interés en los niños, y tienes un pedazo de cuerpo, así que ..." Rukia dijo lanzando una mirada significativa hacia mí y me sonrió avergonzada.

"Por supuesto", dijo, y volvió por su gigai que estaba en el armario. "Ahora, puedo conseguir algo de comer?"


	5. Jugando futbol

**Este es el quinto capítulo. Una vez más, está escrito en muchos POVs diferentes.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña Bleach. Tite Kubo le pertenece Bleach.**

* * *

**Karin POV**

"Tu vete a conseguir algo por ti mismo", Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no creo que sea una buena idea", Yo y Rukia dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos una a la otra y sonreímos.

"Yuzu no ha visto a Renji antes, así que alguien tiene que ir con él y presentárselo", Rukia continuó. Ichigo me miró significativamente.

"¡Oh, no! Yo no voy a voy a hablar contigo. Rukia puede ir!" Le dije al pelinaranja. Nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que Rukia suspiró.

"No te preocupes Ichigo, voy a acompañar a Renji y asegurarme de que no vacíe la nevera", ella sonrió. "Sígueme Renji."

Rukia salió de la habitación con Renji. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme quién demonios le había conseguido su camisa. _'piña roja'? En serio, el esta solo pidiendo un apodo_

"¿Qué es lo quieres que tanto hablemos? Pensé que solo querías decir que ya te puedes cuidar sola", Ichigo preguntó con cautela.

"Yo sólo vine porque quería aclarar esto. Esto significa que no tienes permitido estar dentro de un radio de dos kilómetros del campo de fútbol". Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente una queja, y yo levanté la mano para detenerlo.

"No. Tú quédate en silencio y escucha. Tú no tienes derecho, y aunque no lo creas, yo notare cuando tú vengas. Tú debes apestar escondiendo tu reiatsu, pero soy buena en eso. Y, por supuesto, Rukia ni tampoco Renji estan permitidos dentro de ese radio ", le dije. Ichigo se quedó pensando en silencio, pero se rindió con un suspiro.

"Está bien. Pero ten tu teléfono celular contigo. Necesito saber si te metes en problemas. Y si veo algún Adjuchas No importa eso, lo entendí", dijo sonando un poco enojado, pero fui capaz de para oír la preocupación en su voz. Sonreí un poco.

"No te preocupes Ichi-nii, no creo que ningún Adjuchas vendrá. Pero estoy de acuerdo, si vienen, tienes derecho a venir a ayudar", sonreí. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro alegre de Ichigo.

"Ayudarle? Eh, voy a venir a salvarte, _niñata._ "Se echó a reír mientras le gruñía. Le gustaba burlarse de mí de lo mucho más pequeña que estaba frente a él. Ichigo era desgraciadamente alto. Había crecido unos diez centímetros después de la Guerra de Invierno y ahora era casi tan alto como papá (quien es 186cm).

"No eres más que monstruosamente alto, yo soy normal", Le dije Ichigo causandolo a reír. Puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me revolvió el pelo.

"No te preocupes, conosco una persona que es más viejo que tú, y probablemente aun esta pequeño . Y él es un chico", Ichigo sonrió mientras Renji y Rukia volvian, Renji tenía un sándwich enorme.

"se esta refiriendo al Capitán de la 10 ª División? Obtuvo un super-crecimiento el año pasado, así que es probable que ya más alto que Karin. Pero aún bastante pequeño", Renji dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Rukia saltó a sentarse en el armario abierto.

"Renji, no me digas que vas a vivir aquí? Sabes que sólo tengo espacio para Rukia en mi armario", Ichigo se detuvo en medio al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Poco a poco se volvió hacia mí. Yo lo miraba y Rukia con boca abierta.

"Rukia vive en tu armario? Usted me dijo que ella vive donde Urahara cuando ella está en este mundo", le pregunté en voz baja. Yo no podía creer que no me había dado cuenta. Ichigo y Rukia sonrieron tímidamente y corrian la mirada sonrojándose.

"Bueno, nos gusta estar cerca el uno del otro ..." Ichigo murmuró avergonzado. Renji me sonrió con cara de saber "eso" y me sonrojé. _¿Por qué todo el mundo me quiere dar esas imágenes?_

"Está bien, no necesito saber más. Pero la próxima vez, me lo dices enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté a Ichigo. Él sonrió agradecido y asintió.

"Devuelta a lo que estaba preguntando, ¿A dónde se va a quedar Renji? Quiero decir, que una vez tuvimos una habitación, pero ahora las chicas tienen sus propias habitaciones, así que ni siquiera se puede quedar allí", dijo Ichigo tratando de sacar mi atención de él.

"Me quedaré donde Orihime. Matsumoto ya me ha dicho que no va a ser un problema", Renji sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

"Wow, esto es genial. Tu hermana es una gran cocinera! En serio me casaria con ella si tengo que disfrutar esta comida todos los dias!" Renji exclamó. Tanto yo como Rukia tragó con fuerza. Ichigo miró sombríamente Renji.

"Tú. Mantén LEJOS los ojos de mi hermana. ¿Entendido? Si no, estás _muerto._", gruñó y pude sentir su reiatsu crecer peligrosamente.

"Calmate frutillita! Era sólo una broma, quiero decir que ella es sólo-¿Cuántos años tienes Karin?" -preguntó rápidamente.

"Quince", le dije.

"Tiene quince años! Y si yo fuera una persona normal estaría un par de años mayor que tú, Ichigo. Así que relájate hombre, y aprender a entender los chistes", Renji se defendió. Ichigo lo miró una vez más antes de relajarse.

"Lo siento. Creo que exageré un poco", dijo con un suspiro. Renji me miró con lástima. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. _¿Cómo voy a conseguir un novio si mi hermano siempre es así!_ Miré el reloj y me dio cuenta de que ya era hora de que me vaya.

"Tengo que ir. Y ten cuidado, si puedo sentir alguno de ustedes cerca del campo, no va a ser bonito. Y también Orihime, Uryuu y Chad son las personas que deben permanecer fuera del campo", Le dijo antes de que yo saliera de la habitación.

"Yuzu, vamos", llamé a Yuzu mientras yo bajaba las escaleras. Al final de las escaleras vi a alguien esperando. _Uf, yo no quiero explicarle nada a él ahora!_

"Karin, ¿Dónde estás yendo y Yuzu?" nuestro padre me preguntó desde el suelo después de que esquivo su abrazo.

"Vamos a juntarnos con un compañero de clase e ir jugar al fútbol. Él es nuevo en nuestra clase", dijo Yuzu mientras se acercaba para ver si papá estaba bien.

" _Él?_ " los ojos de papá se iluminó. "¿Quién de ustedes tiene un novio?" continuó. Yuzu se rió y me lanzó una mirada confusa antes de volver a mirar hacia nuestro padre.

"Ninguna de las dos, acabo de hacer una apuesta con él", le contesté con sinceridad. _¿Por qué todo el mundo en esta familia necesita hacer suposiciones?_

Por supuesto, el viejo de cara-caída ignoró lo que dije y corrió hacia el cartel de nuestra madre.

"Nuestra Karin tiene un novio! Pronto voy a ser un abuelo!" -gritó y rápidamente me arrastró Yuzu por la puerta sabiendo que Ichigo nunca se pierde la palabra 'novio' y 'Karin' en la misma frase.

**Toushiro POV**

Después de haber comido la pizza que Matsumoto había ordenado (que era bastante buena, voy a tener que admitirlo) Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que ya debería irme.

"Voy a salir un rato. No destruir nada y mantén un ojo para los Hollows", Le dijo Matsumoto. Dio vuelta la cabeza con una cara confusa.

"¿Eh? Capitán? ¿Dónde vas a ir?" - Preguntó. Suspiré._  
_

"Solamente afuera, voy a estar de vuelta después de unas pocas horas. ¿Necesitas algo de la tienda?" Le pregunté decidiendo ser amable con mi vice-capitán. Ella arqueó las cejas antes de empezar a sonreír ampliamente.

"Ahora que usted ha mencionado, hay algunas cosas que necesito", dijo, y rápidamente se dirigió a mí. "Esta es la lista, yo estaba a punto de ir a conseguir esto mismo, pero ya que usted ofrece."

Miré la lista. Las primeras cosas eran sensatas, y entonces llegue a pensar que era una locura . _¿Por qué necesitamos un gnomo?__O diez bolas de nieve?_

**_Tal vez ella quiere conseguir souvenirs?_** Hyōrinmaru sugerido.

_Pero ¿por qué diez bolas de nieve?__¿Y por qué las necesitamos?__¿Y quién diablos es ella la que compra un gnomo?_

"Claro, voy a traer lo que pueda encontrar", le dije, a pesar de mis pensamientos. Yo saludé con la mano y me dirigí al campo de fútbol.

**Ningún POV (ya saben, la forma normal de contar una historia)**

Después de Toushiro dejó apartamento de Orihime no tardó cinco minutos antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta. Rangiku se levantó del sofá, confundida, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Ichigo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quieres ver Orihime? Está con Ishida en este momento", dijo Rangiku como ella vio a Ichigo fuera de la puerta con su traje de Shinigami.

"No, te necesito!" Ichigo dijo rápidamente. Rápidamente miró por encima del hombro de Rangiku. "Esta Toushiro aquí?"

"No, el capitán salió a dar un paseo. ¿Por qué me necesitas?" Rangiku preguntó con curiosidad. Ichigo casi nunca pedía un favor a Rangiku. La última vez que había querido saber cómo decirle a Rukia cómo se sentía, así que estaba ansioso por saber lo que el naranja de cabeza necesitaba este tiempo.

"Karin está saliendo con un chico de su clase y ella me dijo que no me acerque. Ella me notará, así que necesito a alguien para cuidar de Karin. Sé Yuzu está con ella, pero quiero estar seguro de que de que ese tipo no intente cualquier cosa ", explicó Ichigo.

El Rangiku cerebro estaba trabajando rápidamente. _Hermana de Ichigo, Karin está saliendo con un chico de su clase.__El capitán está en su clase.__El capitán no está aquí ahora. Y habló con Karin en la escuela.__ EL ESTA AFUERA CON KARIN__!_

Rangiku luchado para mantener su cara seria. Ichigo comenzaría a sospechar si ella se puso demasiado emocionada o sorprendida.

"Yo puedo hacer eso", sonrió, sin ser capaz de cubrir la pequeña sonrisa. Ichigo no lo había notado.

"Gracias Rangiku! Ella me prohíben hacer que Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ishida o Inoue acercarse al campo de fútbol, por lo que Toushiro y tu eran los únicos que quedan", dijo Ichigo un poco aliviado.

"¿Qué pasa con Urahara o alguien de su tienda?" Rangiku le preguntó sorprendida. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh no, habrían revelado todo inmediatamente. Y dudo que Toshiro hubiera aceptado. Tu eras la única que yo pueda contar!" dijo. Rangiku sonrió.

"¿A dónde va ella?"

**Toushiro POV**

Llegué al campo de fútbol hace unos quince minutos antes de la hora que habíamos acordado. Me senté a esperar a las dos chicas. Antes de que llegara, me sentí un reiatsu familiar.

_Esa es Matsumoto.__¿Qué hace ella aquí?__Si hay una emergencia me habría llamado._

**_Tal vez quería ver dónde había ido._****__****_Se dio cuenta de que tienes una cita_****_,_** Hyōrinmaru sonrió.

_No es una cita!__Sólo vamos a jugar al fútbol.__Nada más.__Y su hermana estará allí para vernos jugar._

**_Yo no he dicho que niña que quería decir y de inmediato pensó en Karin, porque sera~…_****_,_** el dragón se rió. No le hice caso y rápidamente subí al techo que estaba ella de pie.

"Matsumoto. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté mirándola. Ella estaba en su traje de Shinigami, y eso me confundió aún más.

"Oh, simplemente haciendole un favor a un amigo", dijo y miró hacia otro lado sin dejar de sonreír. Yo estaba un poco molesto.

"¿Por qué no estás en tu gigai ¿Y qué clase de favor es este y para quién?" Le pregunté. Ella me miró sin dejar de sonreír.

"Bueno, la gente va a preguntarse si ven a alguien sentado en el techo a ver a los niños jugar al fútbol. Y eso es lo que prometí. Para asegurarse de que usted no haga ningún movimiento en Karin", dijo que su sonrisa lo mas ampliamente que era casi imposible sonreír así.

Ese Kurosaki! Le pidió a Matsumoto para espiarnos! Pero, ¿por qué no ha venido él mismo?

**_Tal vez por Karin no se lo permitió._****__****_Ella parece una chica cuyo pensamiento no cambian fácilmente y que puede dar miedo cuando ella quiere_** , Hyōrinmaru supuso

_Eso podría ser.__Pero aún así, tener miedo de su hermana.__Bueno, esto sólo se aclara el hecho de que solo existe una familia Kurosaki loca_

"¿Kurosaki te pedio que hiciera esto?" Le pregunté a gruñir. Matsumoto hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

"Esa es una buena suposición Capitán. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" -le preguntó. Me fulminó con la mirada y se estremeció a causa de la brisa fría.

"Vuelve donde Orihime", Le dijo y giro para volver al campo. Matsumoto se rió entre dientes. Ella parecía tener una razón para quedarse.

_Figuras._

"Me temo que no puedo. Si no puedo decirle exactamente Ichigo cosas mismas que escucha de las gemelas le preguntará por qué yo no estaba aquí. Y él sabe que sólo usted me puede ordenar que me vaya", sonrió brillantemente.

**_Ella es astuta, tiene que admitirlo!_** Hyōrinmaru dijo sonando sorprendido. Yo le gruñó.

"Está bien, puedes quedarte. Pero asegúrate de que Karin no te vea o se sienta tu reiatsu", me dijo Matsumoto.

"Sí, capitán!" ella respondió y yo saltó del techo. Me acerqué a una de las metas y me apoyo en un fierro.

No tardó en tres minutos las dos chicas en llegar. Estaban charlando y riendo juntas. Yuzu me vio primero y le susurró algo al oído de Karin. Ella levantó la mirada para verme, antes de que ella sonriera y agitara la mano.

"Hola Toushiro! Ya estás aquí. Pensé que estábamos temprano", dijo sonriendo cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

"Llegas temprano, yo estaba aquí incluso antes que tú", Le respondió, y me acerco a ella. Yuzu ya se había sentado en el borde del campo.

"¿Tuviste que esperar mucho?" Karin me preguntó mientras tomaba su mochila. Negué con la cabeza.

"Acabo de llegar. Así que, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?", le pregunté empezando a sonreír. Karin levantó los ojos de la mochila para mirarme. Ella sonrió también.

"El primero en hacer cinco goles gana. Y vamos a jugar a un solo objetivo, tendrás que mover el balón alrededor de esto-" Dejó caer un cono de plástico pequeño "-antes de tratar de hacer un gol. Cuando llegue a quitarte la pelota de ti, vas a tener que mover el balón de nuevo. Después de un gol, que no hizo el gol, comienza ", explicó.

"¿Y qué tal el comienzo? ¿Cuál va a empezar?" -Le pregunté, completamente listo para dejarla partir primero. Después de todo, como un capitán de 13 escuadrones, sabía cómo ser un caballero.

"Es fácil", ella sonrió y lanzó la pelota en el aire. "¡Vamos a empezar!" -gritó antes de que el balón cayera al suelo.

Me acerqué más a buscar la pelota y rebotar en el aire de nuevo con la cabeza. Traté de dejarla caer a mis pies, pero de repente vi la cara de Karin a escasos centímetros de la mía. Olí su aliento dulce y sentí el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

Ella me sonrió y me robó el balón con facilidad. _Maldita sea, yo dejé que me confundiera con demasiada facilidad.__Tengo que ser más agudo!_

Corrí detrás de ella y trató de detenerla, pero no quería hacerle frente a ella. Ella es una chica después de todo.

"Vamos Toushiro, nunca conseguirás el balón de esa manera!" se echó a reír y rebotó el balón por encima de mi pie. Pateó la pelota en el punto en que tocó el suelo, haciendo que se vaya alto. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada antes de que el balón entrara a la meta.

"Es 1-0! Vamos Toushiro, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor!" Karin me animó cuando fui a buscar la pelota.

"Bueno, tal vez es hora de que me tome esto en serio", sonreí y echó a correr con el balón hacia el cono.

"Ese es el espíritu!" Karin se rió y corrió detrás de mío.

Después de que goleara mi primer gol, los dos empezamos a tomar esto en serio. Hemos utilizado todos los trucos que sabíamos, moviendo el balón tanto que uno de nosotros se mareaba, y darnos pequeños descansos. Estábamos riéndonos todo el rato.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, cuando Karin simplemente puso los ojos en torno a tratar de mantenerse con la pelota y nos pusimos tan mareados que tuvimos que parar por un minuto, o cuando anotó Karin y parecía tan feliz, o cuando ella me animó en serio.

Nunca me había reído tanto durante un día en mi vida. Esto fue muy divertido.

Después de una hora de juego el marcador era de 4-4. Habíamos tratado de hacer el último gol durante quince minutos. Los dos estábamos jadeando y tratando de pensar en una manera de hacer el gol.

Karin tenía el balón en sus pies. Poco a poco se mueven alrededor del cono y corrió hacia mí. Luego hizo un giro rápido, tratando de correr junto a mí. Traté de deslizar y golpear la bola, pero la pelota rebotó por encima de mí saltando después de ella misma.

Me levanté y corrí tras ella. Ella estaba a punto de patear cuando ella tropezó con un cordón de zapato abierto. Estuvo a punto de caer, y no había una vacante para mí tomar la pelota. Me di la vuelta para correr hacia el cono.

De repente, ella estaba corriendo junto a mí, mirándome profundamente a los ojos. Esta vez me encontré con un cordón de zapato desabrochado. **_Sus cordones de los zapatos no están abrochados ~_** , Hyōrinmaru cantaba.

Me accidentalmente pateé la pelota en el aire. Karin corrió hacia el balón y cuando el balón estaba en la altura conveniente que ella le dio una patada en la cabeza hacer un golpe hacia atrás. La pelota voló directamente hacia el objetivo.

"¡Lo hice!" se animó y se sentó en la hierba. Me acerqué a ella.

"Ganaste. Ese fue un buen gol por cierto", le dije sonriendo. Ella me miró sin dejar de sonreír.

"Gracias. Suelo perder el balón cuando trato de hacer eso", dijo. Le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomó y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"Ahora tienes que hacer _tres cosas_ que yo diga!" se echó a reír. Suspiré, pero sonrio.

"Tienes alguna idea de lo que vas a pedir que yo haga?" Le pregunté. Ella me miró, pensando. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

"No, todavía no. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que va a ser grande averiguar qué te puedo obligar a hacer", dijo mientras caminaba Yuzu hacia nosotros.

"Felicidades Karin! Eso fue golazo!" Yuzu dijo. Ella estaba sosteniendo pelota, que había recogido de la meta.

"Pero Toushiro fue probablemente el rival más difícil que he tenido. ¿Cuánto tiempo jugamos?" Karin preguntó a Yuzu. Ella miró su reloj.

"Un poco más de hora. Pero estabas corriendo casi todo el tiempo. Debes estar agotada", dijo. Karin se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, estoy muy cansada. ¿Tu lo estás, Toushiro?" -preguntó, y me di cuenta de que ella aún no había soltado mi mano. Sonreí un poco.

"Estoy bastante exhausto, y yo me considero en estar en buena forma", le dije.

"Tú estás en muy buena forma! Nadie me ha hecho correr por el estilo. Y nadie podía verlo también. Quiero decir, tienes músculos más o menos", dijo Karin y me revisó de pies a cabeza.

"Se está haciendo bastante oscuro. Será mejor que vaya a casa", dijo Yuzu. _Debo decir que puedo acompañarlas?__Quiero decir, Ichigo podía notarme y eso no sería bueno.__Pero si me gustaría simplemente a caminar a mitad de camino y decir que tengo prisa?_

**_Sólo di que vas a acompañarlas antes que se vayan!_**

"Puedo caminar con ustedes a casa" le dije. Yuzu me miró sonriendo como si supiera algo, me recuerda de alguna manera de Hyōrinmaru.

**_Esa niña le recuerda a mí?_****__****_No estoy seguro si eso debería de doler._**

_Tú acabas de actuar de la misma manera como si tú supieras algo que yo no.__Y es bastante molesto._

"Nosotras -", Karin comenzó, pero Yuzu pisoteó su pie. "Gracias Toushiro, eso es muy amable de tu parte."

"Yuzu, ¿qué fue eso? Iba a decir que vivimos bastante lejos, para que supiera!" Karin dijo mirando a Yuzu.

"Está bien, puedo estar hasta bastante tarde", le aseguré a las chicas. Ambas sonrieron, Yuzu su habitual sonrisa cálida y Karin con su sonrisa genuina y felizmente sorprendida.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la clínica Kurosaki, Yuzu caminaba un par de pasos por delante de mí y Karin.

"Oh, le prometí a mi amiga me gustaría ir a comprarle algunas cosas antes de ir a casa! ¿Hay tienda por aquí cerca?" Le pregunté después de haber caminado una media hora.

"Justo en la esquina. Puedo ir contigo", dijo Karin. Eché una mirada preocupada a Yuzu. Ella sonrió con dulzura.

"Necesito apurarme y empezar a preparar la cena. Y nuestra casa puede ser vista desde aquí, no hay nada que pueda suceder", dijo. Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella y sigo a Karin.

"¿Tu vives con esa amiga?" Karin preguntó al entrar en la tienda. Ella no me miraba a mí y su voz sonaba un poco estrangulada. Rápidamente compruebo el reiatsu que nos rodeaba, para notar que Matsumoto ya se había ido.

"Así es. Ella es la amiga que es como una madre para mí que te dije antes. Aunque a veces se siente como que soy el tiene que cuidarla si ella ve la tele", le dije. Karin me miró por un momento antes de sonreír.

"¿Por cuánto es mayor que tú?" -Preguntó. Pensé por un segundo me di cuenta que no sabía cuántos años tenía Matsumoto. Pero era mucho más vieja, de eso estaba seguro.

"Yo no estoy seguro. Hay unas pocas décadas entre nuestras edades", le dije. **_Sólo unos pocos?_** Hyōrinmaru preguntó. _Lo que sea._

"Oh, así que es como su madre, de acuerdo con su edad también?" confirmó sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Qué hay que comprar?" -preguntó y yo le di la lista. Ella lo leyó y su expresión cambió de neutral a sorprendido y desde allí a confundirse.

"Un gnomo?" -preguntó mirándome. Me eché a reír.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estaba pensando", le dije y ella se echó a reír también. Caminamos alrededor de la tienda y recogimos todo lo que pudimos encontrar que estaba en la lista. Justo después de pagar todas las cosas sentí el reiatsu de un hollow.

_Mierda.__Tienen un momento realmente horrible._

A mi lado Karin respiró hondo. "Yuzu", susurró preocupada y salió corriendo de la tienda.

"Karin, espera! ¡No vayas allá!" Le grité corriendo tras ella.

"Tengo que ir! Yuzu está en peligro!" -gritó de nuevo.

* * *

**Y aquí es donde voy a parar.****Por favor hagan reviews!**

**Ah, y las reglas del juego de fútbol que juegan puede ser un poco confuso.****Pero he jugado un juego como ese.****Es una buena manera de jugar cuando sólo tiene dos jugadores.**

**Y Karin patada ganadora es un poco como la patada de Toushiro hace cuando Karin y sus amigos tratan de preguntarle a jugar en el episodio de relleno Bleach.****La que hace que la pelota cuando le pegó en el rostro al niño-afro.**

**_Proximo capitulo..._**

** Revelaciones.**


	6. Revelaciones

**Este capítulo es en POVs diferentes, espero que puedan seguir el ritmo.**

**Escribí esto con bastante rapidez y no tenía tiempo de ver si tenía errores, así que espero que no sea de mucha importancia para usteds**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Karin POV**

Yo estaba en la tienda con Toushiro y luego sentí el reiatsu muy familiar de un Hollow. Me quedé inmóvil en estado de shock. Rápidamente revisé reiatsu de Ichigo y sus amigos. Ichigo estaba cerca de su lugar de Orihime, Renji y Rukia aún más lejos en alguna parte y yo no era capaz de localizar Ishida, Chad u Orihime.

No había nadie cerca de nuestra clínica. Lo que significaba que Yuzu estaba sola.

"Yuzu", le susurré pánico. Hice olvido todo lo que está a mí alrededor y comienzo a correr hacía clínica lo más rápido que pude. Yuzu ni siquiera era capaz de ver Hollows, entonces ella no puede ver cuando la atacan.

"Karin, espera! ¡No salga corriendo para allá!" Oí gritar a Toushiro después de mí. _Podría decirle.__Pero no tengo tiempo!_

"Tengo que ir! Yuzu está en peligro!" Le grité por encima de mi hombro y corrí más rápido. Apenas lo oyó botando la bolsa que llevaba detrás de mí. Diablos que fue rápido.

Sin embargo, era mejor en carreras cortas. Y nuestra casa no estaba tan lejos. Cuando me di la vuelta en la última curva y fue capaz de ver nuestra clínica. Suspiré un poco de alivio. El Hollow aún estaba fuera y yo era capaz de sentir el pequeño reiatsu de Yuzu desde el interior del edificio.

El Hollow era uno enorme. _Maldición.__Un Hollow normal habría sido más fácil de superar.__Oh, lo que sea!_

Corrí hacia el Hollow y salté en el aire con la pierna derecha, moviendome al alzar tras el rebote. El tiro golpeó el hueco entre las piernas. Si yo hubiera pateado un ser humano normal (un hombre) así, probablemente habría ido a la coma inmediatamente.

Yo sólo era capaz de hacer caer Hollow. Salté de nuevo, esta vez golpeando el hueco directamente en la máscara. La máscara no se rompió, pero apareció una gran grieta en ella. The Hollow aulló furioso o con dolor. No podría decir cuál.

Estoy preparado para atacar el hueco otra vez como me di cuenta de una gran sombra se cierne sobre mí. _¡Mierda!__Hay otro Hollow!_ me di cuenta y esquivó el puño que estaba a punto de aplastarme.

Yo no era capaz de esquivar la cola del Hollow. Me golpeó directamente a mi lado, me envía volando contra la pared. La cola rompió por lo menos una de mis costillas y me dificultaba respirar. Por un momento veía las estrellas.

_Al menos una conmoción cerebral leve,_ me diagnostico de inmediato. _Pero eso no importa, si no consigo escapar del Hollow ahora, _Decidí mientras que el hueco más reciente comenzó a caminar más cerca de mí.

A diferencia del primer Hollow, que tenía una forma humanoide, mucho más grande, sin embargo, éste se trasladó en cuatro patas, y parecía un lagarto enorme. Ambos tenían brillantes ojos amarillos.

El Hollow empieza a extender sus alas.

_Bueno, que sea como un dragón._

Me trato de levantarme y alejarme de la pared que me había lanzado el primer Hollow. Caí encima de mis piernas y me di cuenta que estaba una parte de un coche. Se bloquean mis piernas en el lugar. _Esto no es bueno._

Me preparé para el golpe del dragón como la cola de Hollow mientras sentía una brisa fría contra mi mejilla.

"Reina sobre los cielos congelados, Hyōrinmaru", oí un grito familiarizado voz enojada. Un enorme dragón de hielo golpeó el lado del dragón y congeló el Hollow por todas partes. El hueco grande con máscara agrietada aulló furioso y salió corriendo hacia mí.

De repente, el Hollow se detuvo. Un Shinigami con un haori blanco estaba de pie delante de mí. Supe de inmediato que él era un capitán. En la parte posterior del haori era un kanji que significa diez. _Ichigo dijo que el capitán y vice-capitán del 10__º__División estaban aquí,_ me acordé de que mi vista estaba empezando a ser borrosa. Una cosa que me las arreglé para ver antes de desmayarme fue que el Shinigami tenía el pelo blanco puro.

**Toushiro POV**

Corrí detrás de ella cuando fue corriendo hacía su casa, pero un Hollow enorme me detuvo después de la primera curva.

"¡Fuera de mi camino", le gruñó al Hollow, sacando mi Dulce Alma Rey y haciendo estallar el caramelo en la boca. Volví a mirar a mi gigai.

"Ve ocultare en algún lugar cerca de la clínica Kurosaki, te voy a encontrar después de que le dé una paliza a esta cosa". Veo a mi gigai desaparecer de mi vista. Salté y corto el Hollow en el centro.

Se desvaneció y yo usé shunpo hacia la clínica Kurosaki. Oí el aullido de dos Hollows y un fuerte sonido de estrellarse. _Eso suena como alguien destruye un coche!_

**_Es muy posible, ya que son Hollows._****_No les importa si destruyen cosas o no._**

_¡..Karin, por favor que estés bien..!_

El momento en que por fin pude ver a Karin, la vi golpear la pared. Bastante duro. Eso hizo verme rojo.

_Esos_ _Hollows ya están muertos,_ gruñó en mi mente. Por una vez Hyōrinmaru decidió que era mejor no decir nada.

"Reina sobre los cielos congelados, Hyōrinmaru!" Rugí y envío el hielo dragón hacia el Hollow más cercano a Karin. Se quedó inmóvil en un segundo.

El otro Hollow se dio cuenta que no era un rival para mí, por lo que decidió matar a Karin. Salí corriendo hacia Karin pero su velocidad no era nada comparado con mi shunpo. Rápidamente me puse entre Karin y el Hollow.

Rápidamente corté el Hollow en dos partes. Se desvaneció con un último aullido. Volví a mirar a Karin y de alguna manera explicarme a mí mismo. Me di cuenta de que estaba inconsciente y herida, tenía sangre en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

_Oh no!__Esto no es algo bueno!_ casi entro el pánico. _¿Qué hago?_

**_En primer lugar relajate y cállate!_****_¡Eres un genio!_****_Por lo tanto, piensa en alguien que pueda cuidar de su herida sin preguntar demasiado._**

_Urahara!__Tengo que llevarla a su tienda,_ decidí. Con cuidado, levanté mis brazos a Karin y use shunpo través de la ciudad. _Por favor, que este bien!_

Yo usé shunpo lo más rápido que pude y después de un minuto llegamos a la tienda de Urahara. Entré sin tocar la puerta.

"Urahara, ¿dónde diablos estás? Ven acá inmediatamente!" Grité una vez dentro. Ururu asomó la cabeza por la puerta del fondo.

"Lo siento, pero está ocupado", dijo bajando la cabeza. Normalmente yo habría actuado mejor con ella, pero esta vez tuve una chica sangrando en mis brazos.

"Dile que se dé prisa! Karin necesita ayuda!" -Exclamé con enojo. Jinta vino de atrás Ururu, para comprobar el ruido probablemente.

"Oi! Deja de gritar! Está ocupado con Yoruichi!" Jinta dice y me saludó con la mano a alejarse. Yo estaba realmente enojado. _Son los dos ciegos?_

"NO ME IMPORTA!" Rugí, haciendo que tanto Ururu y Jinta para saltar un poco. Por último, Ururu notado la chica inconsciente en mis brazos.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Karin?" - Preguntó en voz baja, pero con preocupación en su voz. _Ya era hora que se fijara en ella!_

"La atacó un Hollow. No sé lo mal que está herida, pero ella está sangrando", le dije, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Por lo general no llego a estar tan enojado con tanta facilidad.

"¿Qué es todo el alboroto? Oh, buen día capitán Hitsugaya. ¿Qué le trae-oh, ¿qué le has hecho a Karin?" Urahara preguntó apareciendo detrás de Jinta y Ururu.

"Hollow enormes. ¿Se puede decir lo que le pasa a ella?" Le pregunté. Urahara asintió solemnemente y me acompañó a la trastienda de su tienda.

"Ponla aquí abajo. Tessai ¡Ven aquí, tenemos que examinar a Karin!" Urahara le gritó mientras colocaba Karin en el colchón en el suelo. Urahara se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Ichigo sabe de esto?" , preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Yo ni siquiera había pensado lo que le iba a decir al sobre-protector Kurosaki.

"¿Cómo es que tú eres el que la trajo aquí? Supongo Ichigo es siempre el que está más cerca de ella", el encargado de la tienda continuó mientras Tessai había llegado. Urahara suavemente puso su cabeza en la almohada, y Tessai empezó a murmurar algo y lanzó un hechizo Kido.

"Estaba jugando al fútbol con ella. Estábamos en el camino de regreso, cuando nos sentimos el reiatsu de unos Hollows, y ella se asustó que podrían lastimar a su hermana y empezó a correr. Corrí tras ella, pero otro Hollow me había detenido mucho tiempo y cuando llegue, ella ya estaba herida ", Explique mientras miraba los dos trabajando.

"Eso es comprensible, me refiero a ella corriendo. Ella se preocupa por su hermana todo el tiempo. Sin duda, sería más fácil si pudiera ver Hollows también", dijo, empezando a vendar la cabeza de Karin.

"Ciertamente. Pero Karin está bien?" Le pregunté. Nunca fui bueno con cosas de medicina, así que realmente necesitaba la opinión de alguien que conocía esas cosas.

"Ella tiene una conmoción cerebral, pequeña herida en su cráneo y una costilla rota, que afortunadamente no causó daños en el interior, por lo que debe estar perfectamente bien. La ayuda de Orihime-chan no será necesario en absoluto", Dijo Urahara quitándole la camisa a Karin para vendarle

"Eso es bueno. ¿Va a despertar pronto?" -Pregunté con un suspiro de alivio. Urahara y Tessai se levantaron.

"Ella debe despertar en un par de minutos. Ella no había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que puede ir a su casa tan pronto como se despierte. Pero usted tiene que decirle a Ichigo lo que pasó e inventar algo que le puedas contar a Yuzu", Urahara respondió.

"¿Quieres un poco de té?" Ururu preguntó tímidamente al entrar en la habitación también. Asentí con la cabeza y puso una taza en la mesa de al lado.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo", Dije y tomo un sorbo de té. Era té verde, con un poco de miel en ella.

"No le digas nada a Ichigo sobre el Hollow", oí la voz de Karin débil a mi lado. Me di la vuelta y se sentó a su lado.

"Karin ¡Estás despierta!" Le dije. Ella se echó a reír.

"Sí, Y tú eres un Shinigami", dijo mirando a mi traje. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi gigai. _Me pregunto dónde está esa alma con mi gigai ahora.__Me le dije que esperara.__Bueno, supongo que lo encontraré tarde o temprano._

"Y un capitán, a juzgar por su haori. Lo que es bastante sangriento por cierto. ¿Te han hecho daño?" -preguntó ella tratando de sentarse.

"Acuéstate", Le ordené poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

"No estoy lastimado. La sangre es tuya, idiota. ¿No te dije no hay que precipitarse? Tú no te habrías hecho daño en primer lugar si estuvieras conmigo", dije un poco enojado. No con ella sin embargo. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, para dejarla salir lastimada. ¿Qué clase de capitán no puede seguir a una chica humana?

"Yo no quiero que te hagan daño. No sabía que eras un capitán Shinigami, ¿recuerdas?" dijo sonriendo un poco.

"Sí, lo siento. Me di cuenta de que sabías acerca de Shinigamis cuando te vi hablar con tu hermano fuera de la escuela, pero yo no era capaz de encontrar una buena manera de decir que soy un Shinigami también, así que decidí no decirte ", le dije, tratando de usar los ojos de cachorro como Hinamori los utiliza conmigo tan a menudo.

"Oye, no te preocupes. Entiendo no es algo fácil de decir. Además, Yuzu estaba con nosotros casi todo el tiempo. Y estabas pensando en decirlo en algún momento, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella, no se ve afectada por mi rostro.

"Tal vez. Pero ¿qué le vamos a decir a tu hermano y Yuzu? Quiero decir, tu tienes una herida en la cabeza y una costilla rota!" Suspiré con enojo.

"Me caí por unas escaleras. Había escaleras muy cerca de la tienda. Luego me llevaron a un centro de primeros auxilios, porque me caí inconsciente y que no sabía que mi familia tenía una clínica", sugirió. Pensé en eso por un momento. Era una excusa perfectamente usable excepto por una cosa.

"Tu hermano me va a reconocer tan pronto que él me vea", le dije a Karin. Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sonrió.

"Si nos vamos ahora, podemos estar en casa antes de que él. Su reiatsu se encuentra todavía en la casa de Orihime. Es extraño sin embargo. Orihime no está en su casa", dijo. Mis cejas se alzaron.

**_Esa chica es bastante buena en la detección de reiatsu!_** Hyōrinmaru dijo sorprendido. Tuve que admitir que por una vez más de acuerdo con él. Pero también sabía algo que ella no lo hizo.

"Es probable que esté hablando con Matsumoto, mi vice-capitán. Él la envió para vigilarnos mientras estábamos jugando. Pero no te preocupes, no va a decir nada innecesario. Ella está disfrutando de esto demasiado como para arruinarlo al decirle" Dije con un suspiro. Tuve la oportunidad de planificar imagen Matsumoto sus planes malevolos.

"Así que encontró un nuevo espía! Pensé que le había prohibido pedir a alguien para espiar, pero yo no recuerdo que el mencionara que ustedes dos estaban aqui. ¿Y qué es lo que ella disfruta tanto?" – Preguntó

"A ella le gusta cuando 'demuestro las habilidades sociales' como dice ella", le dije. A veces era realmente como una madre.

"Así que el rostro frio es realmente tu expresión habitual. Vaya, que realmente necesitas aprender a sonreír", dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Tenemos que ir a la clínica ahora", le dije y ella asintió poniéndose de pie. Se estremeció un poco y se frota suavemente a su lado.

"Caminar va a doler un poco", suspiró, sonando un poco derrotada.

"Oh, no vas a andar. Si tu no sabes cómo utilizar shunpo, que sinceramente dudo, te voy a llevar", le dije. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, enojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

"Pero Y-y-yo puedo caminar", trató de discutir, pero bajó la cabeza admitiendo su derrota. Urahara, que había desaparecido con Tessai y Ururu en algún momento, volvió.

"Así que estás listo para ir, aquí tienes, toma estas píldoras. Le ayudarán a sanar sus heridas más rápido", dijo lanzando un recipiente pequeño para ella.

"Gracias Urahara. Nos veremos pronto!" ella sonrió mientras ponía las pastillas en el bolsillo. Se volvió hacia mí y la levanto suavemente a mis brazos otra vez, usando shunpo fuera de la tienda.

"Wow, esto es realmente genial! Te puedes mover tan rápido!" dijo asombrada, ya que salté por encima de los edificios más altos de la ciudad.

"¿Ichigo nunca te lleva usando shunpo?" Le pregunté sorprendido. Parecía una persona que realmente le gustaría probar. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Yo realmente no quiero preguntarle a él. Sería un poco embarazoso. Además, nunca se ha ofrecido a llevarme a una ronda", dijo sonriendo y disfrutando de la brisa en su rostro.

Pronto llegamos a la calle a casa de Karin. Miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que el alma en gigai escondido en un arbusto. Tenía mi bolsa de la compra con él.

"Estoy de vuelta. Espero que nadie te haya visto", le dije a él mientras ponía Karin abajo. El gigai negó con la cabeza. Suspiré con alivio. Yo realmente no quería tener ningún rumor sobre mí escondido en un arbusto fuera Kurosaki clínica.

Volví al gigai, y me sacudí la ropa.

"Así que, ahora hay que explicarle a Yuzu lo que pasó. Y si puedes, evita decir mi nombre delante de tu hermano. Él podría obtener ideas equivocadas, al menos de acuerdo a lo que él te dijo fuera de la clase, y yo realmente no quiero que el venga detrás mío ", suspiré y golpeó la puerta.

Yuzu se abrió con una expresión de preocupación.

"Karin, ¿dónde has estado? Te demoraste demasiado! ¿Por qué tienes un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza?" Estaba casi llorando Karin!. Karin la abrazó suavemente y le dijo ese _"tema"_ a ella.

Después que Karin le explicara todo a su hermana, ella se puso delante de mí

"Gracias por cuidar de Karin. Sé que probablemente no agradeció ella misma", dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"Está bien. Me imaginé que Karin sería una persona que olvida eso", Le sonreí. Karin me sacó la lengua. Saludé con la mano y dijo adiós a las gemelas. Aún así, no me perdí a Karin señalando hacia arriba, lo que significa que probablemente tenía algo más de qué hablar. Asentí con la cabeza, pero decidí dejar mi gigai donde Orihime en primer lugar.

Corrí a la habitación, ya que no podía usar shunpo mientras estaba en el gigai. Pero no tomó demasiado, porque resulta que soy un corredor bastante rápido, y puedo correr a distancias muy largas con rapidez.

Al llegar a la casa de Orihime oí voces de la sala de estar. _Esa es probablemente Matsumoto que informa a Ichigo._

"Capitán? Has vuelto! ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?" Exclamaba Matsumoto. Rápidamente me levanté de mi gigai y lo dejé en mi habitación.

"Traje lo que pude encontrar. La tienda sólo tenía siete bolas de nieve, por lo que tendrá que comprar las tres últimas por ti misma", Le dije y me dirigo a la sala de estar.

"Encontró el gnomo! Eso es genial, era tan difícil!" Matsumoto exclamó con alegría y se volvió para mirarme. Me entregó la bolsa y ella colocó el gnomo en una mesa.

"Es perfecto! Gracias capitán!" dijo examinando el gnomo. Ichigo y Renji, que ambos estaban en la habitación con Matsumoto, Matsumoto comenzó a mirarme antes de ser interrogados. Me encogí de hombros.

"Renji, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Me di cuenta de que preguntar. Él sonrió.

"Yo me quedo aquí. Matsumoto ya se ha dicho que está bien, e incluso consultó a Inoue. Y si nos referimos al mundo real, me enviaron aquí para ayudarle a los dos", explicó. Suspiré. _Tenía la esperanza de que fuera bueno y silencioso, pero ya que está aquí, yo no voy a conseguir la paz._

"Toushiro-", Ichigo empezó a decir algo.

"Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti", le digo automáticamente.

"Lo que tú digas Toushiro. Pero yo iba a preguntar, por qué hay sangre en tu haori?" continuó. Miré hacia abajo y me dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el haori con sangre de Karin.

_Mierda.__Debí haberlo cambiado.__Esto va a ser una respuesta difícil de explicar._

**_Diles que tú te lesionaste_****_,_** Hyōrinmaru ofrecido. Era una buena idea, pero todavía tengo un cierto sentido de orgullo.

_Matsumoto nunca creerá que me lesioné luchando contra Hollows normales._

"Me corté el dedo con una espina de rosa cuando estaba recogiendo la bolsa de la compra después de vencer a un Hollow. Debo haberlo derramado en mi haori", mentí sin problemas.

"Oh, pensé por un segundo un Hollow te había herido, pero por supuesto, el gran capitán Hitsugaya está por encima de eso", Renji se rió entre dientes. Me fulminó con la mirada. Incluso si Kurosaki no respetaba mi autoridad como capitán, Renji aún debe recordando el que da las órdenes aquí estando en el mundo. Dejó de reír cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada.

"Voy a ir a matar a unos pocos Hollows si los encuentro", Dije y saludé al trío cuando salí del apartamento.

En la clínica Kurosaki, vi a Karin asomada por la ventana. Ella me vio y agitó la mano. Me subí a su habitación por la ventana.

"¿Dónde estabas?" -preguntó sentándose en la cama. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. La habitación era similar a la de Ichigo, pero el muro tenía fotos de los jugadores de fútbol famosos y había una cesta llena de pelotas de futbol de diferentes tamaños en la esquina.

"Fui a dejar mi gigai donde Inoue. Pensé que sería más fácil para mí subir por la ventana y sin que se note", le expliqué mirándola. Se había cambiado de ropa. Ella ahora llevaba una polera de color azul claro, con 'Fighter' con el texto en ella, y pantalones cortos que alcanzaban las rodillas.

"Oh, por supuesto. Oye, tú haori sigue siendo con sangre! ¿Por qué no te cambias?" -preguntó ella cuando sostiene mi haori tirando de mí para tenerlo más cerca. Me tropecé y casi caigo encima de ella, pero me las arregló para detener mi caída con las manos.

Ahora estaba inclinado sobre ella mientras yacía en la cama, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella seguía con mi haori, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Lo siento", le murmuró algo y se puso de pie mirando a otro lado de la cara levantándose en posición sentada con ambas manos en sus piernas.

"Es mi culpa. Tiré tu haori", dijo en voz baja y la miro de reojo. Ella se sonrojaba descontroladamente.

"Todavía debo tener un mejor equilibrio", le dije y ella sonrió un poco. Se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"Quítate ese haori. Voy a lavar para ti. Tú debes tener otros haoris, ¿no?" dijo tirando del haori por debajo de los hombros.

"En realidad no es necesario. Yo mismo lo puedo hacer", discutí con ella, aunque yo ya no iba a cambiar de opinión. Y no me equivoqué.

"¡No, no! Es culpa mía que este sucio, así que voy a cuidar de él. Y no te preocupes por Ichigo, nunca lava su ropa, así que no la encontrará", dijo con un suspiro derrotado y una leve sonrisa tomo de haori y se lo entregó a ella.

"¿Querías hablar de algo?" Le pregunté mientras dejaba el haori al lado de su cama. Ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

"Bueno, yo tenía un montón de cosas que quería hablar contigo", me dijo y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me siento en la cama junto a ella.

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras", le dije. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Háblame de ti. Quiero decir, tu has tenido la vida mucho más larga que la mía, así que probablemente tienes muchas historias. ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente?" -preguntó ella apoyada en la pared.

"A decir de mí lo que necesito saber primero cuánto sabes de la Sociedad de Almas y Shinigamis. Y para la edad-cosa, vamos a decir que tengo físicamente quince", le dije. No quería asustarla diciéndole mi edad real.

"Bueno, supongo que es una buena respuesta. Y sé bastante acerca de Shinigamis y todo, pero me gustaría saber más y siento que Ichi-nii no me dice todo", respondió.

Le hablé de mi pasado en Rukongai y cómo había empezado a oír a Hyōrinmaru. Entonces le hablé de mi camino para convertirse en un Shinigami y un capitán. Karin estaba especialmente interesado en Hyōrinmaru. Ella me dijo que le parecía interesante que una parte de su alma Shinigami desarrollado una personalidad diferente. Ella dijo que Ichigo le había explicado que Zangetsu era un hombre viejo, así que estaba más interesada en lo que Hyōrinmaru parecía.

"Wow, dragón suena mucho más fresco que un tío viejo", dijo sonando impresionada. Hyōrinmaru zumbaba en mi cabeza sonando muy satisfecho.

"Me gustaría tener una zanpakutou! Sería tan agradable hablar con alguien en mi cabeza", me dijo iluminan los ojos.

**_Esa es una chica inteligente._****_Usted debe apreciar mi orientación mucho más,_** Hyōrinmaru señaló. _Si fuera sólo una orientación que no me quejo.__Tú apenas tienes gusto de notar cosas que prefiero no darme cuenta._

"No es que siempre divertido. Provoca estar fuera de "zona" gravemente", le dije y se rió.

"Así que eso es lo que ocurrió antes! Y es por eso Ichi-nii ha comenzado a estar fuera de "zona" tan poco! Por supuesto, esto lo explica todo", exclamó sin dejar de reír.

"Karin! ¿Por qué te ríes?" oímos la voz de Ichigo fuera de la puerta de Karin cuando él llamó. Karin me miró con pánico.

"Entra al closet! ¡Ahora!" dijo entre dientes y me empujó en su armario. Desde la abertura entre las puertas de la vi patear el haori debajo de su cama cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta.

"¿Por qué no puedo estar riéndome?" Karin le preguntó Ichigo. El entrecerró los ojos y miró al otro lado de la habitación.

"No sucede que tienes un chico escondido en su armario?" -preguntó, yo tragó con dificultad. _¿Cómo sabe dónde estoy?!_**_Este es el único lugar donde cualquier persona puede esconderse en el cuarto de Karin?_**_Ella no está ayudando!_

"Yo no soy tú, señor Yo-escondo-a-mi-novia-en-el-closet", Karin dijo burlonamente e Ichigo se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Lo siento. Pero vine a ver cómo estabas. Yuzu dice que te caíste por unas escaleras. ¿Es verdad o fue un Hollow?" -preguntó con un suspiro pesado.

"Me caí por las escaleras. Yuzu no dijo que mi amigo me llevó al centro de primeros auxilios? ¿Le parece que lo haría si fuí atacado por un Hollow?" Karin discutió con Ichigo. _Ella suena muy convincente!_

"Está bien, te creo. Pero por favor, no te vayas luchando con todos los Hollows hasta que te hayas recuperado", dijo, y se dio vuelta para irse. Mientras cerraba la puerta, yo salté del armario.

"Estuvo cerca", Karin suspiró y sonrió. Asentí con la cabeza. "Él aun así cree que con bastante facilidad", señalé.

"Siempre lo hace. Él no cree que podría estar escondiendo algo. Pero tengo que admitir que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando le preguntó si tenía algún chico escondido en mi armario", Karin sonrió.

"Yo también. Gracias a Dios que no se podía abrir la puerta", le dije.

"Oh Karin me olvidé de mencionar que la cena es en cinco minutos", dijo Ichigo abrir la puerta de nuevo. Reaccioné en un segundo y salto fuera de la ventana de aterrizaje con un ruido quieto en un arbusto.

"Está bien, voy a ir a ayudar a poner la mesa", Karin respondió con voz estresada.

"¿Algo acaba de caer por la ventana?" Oí a Ichigo preguntar. Hubo pasos por la habitación y rápidamente me escondí mejor en el arbusto y contuve el aliento.

"Debí haber imaginado", Ichigo suspiró y cerró la ventana. Solté un suspiro largo del alivio y me fui con shunpo de nuevo al lugar de Orihime, Matsumoto ya estaba esperando por mí, preparada para que le cuente todo lo que había sucedido durante el día.

**Karin POV**

Después de que Toushiro saltó fuera de la ventana de mi corazón literalmente latía en mi garganta. Después de Ichigo decidió que había imaginado lo que había visto yo era capaz de respirar de nuevo.

La cena era normal para nuestra familia. Yo y Yuzu comer en paz, mientras Ichi-nii y papá tenían su habituales 'peleas'.

"Por cierto Karin, recibí una llamada de tu maestra. Escuché que saltaste de la ventana de la sala de clase _dos veces "_ , dijo papá mientras él se puso a comer, con un chichón grande en su cabeza. Yuzu me sonrió y Ichigo fingió estar sorprendido.

"Sí, me imaginé que era más rápido que usar la puerta", dije mientras comía. Yuzu se rió un poco y Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

"Esa es mi chica! Valiente e inteligente", dijo el padre con orgullo. _A veces no es tan malo tener una familia de locos._

Después de la cena le dije a Yuzu que podía hacerse cargo de la ropa hoy. Ella parecía estar muy contenta de que estaba empezando a aprender a hacer las tareas domésticas. _Tal vez debería lavar la ropa con más frecuencia.__Se trata de una tarea fácil-_

Cogí haori Toushiro de debajo de mi cama y recogió algunas otras ropas sucias blancas que había dejado en mi habitación antes de ir al baño (donde la lavadora se encuentra) para poner la ropa en la lavadora. _Es una buena cosa que es mañana sábado. Yo no tengo que ir a la escuela!__Pero ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de darle el haori a Toushiro?__Bueno, tal vez yo se lo daré el lunes, a menos que se manifieste antes de eso._

**La mañana siguiente, Ningún POV**

Lo impensable sucedió ese sábado por la mañana. Ichigo fue el primero en despertar.

"Uf, ¿cuál es la hora", murmuró para sí mientras salía de su cama. Fue bastante duro, ya que Rukia estaba durmiendo en la misma cama y Ichigo no quería despertarla.

"Podría tomar una ducha", decidió y se fue al baño. Lo primero que notó fue que Karin se había olvidado de tomar la ropa de la lavadora.

"Será mejor que me ponga esto a secar, o van a empezar a oler mal", hablaba consigo mismo. (**N/A: Confíen en mí, lo sé. Tengo que lavar la ropa en mi casa y han olvidado la ropa mojada en la máquina durante incontables veces)**

_¿Estoy hablando a mí mismo demasiado?,_ se preguntó. **_Ichigo, que es una buena manera de despejar los pensamientos propios_****_,_** Zangetsu comentó.

Después de un par de camisetas blancas sacó un coso desconocido en parte, pero un paño demasiado familiar fuera de la máquina.

"Haori? Un capitán? ¿Por qué está en nuestra lavadora?" Ichigo se preguntó en voz alta. Giró el haori a ver quién era. _10__ª__División.__Así que esta es la de Toushiro.__Estoy confundido._

**_Tal vez su hermana se ofreció a lavar ya que el capitán Hitsugaya había derramado sangre en ella_****_._**_Pero Toushiro no conoce Karin.¡__O sí?__Si alguna vez la a tocado, ¡te juro qu-,_ pensamientos fueron interrumpidos Ichigo cuando Karin abrió la puerta.

Pocos minutos antes, Karin se había despertado y se acordó de la ropa en la máquina, pero cuando abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Ichigo con haori de Toushiro, ella sabía que estaba en problemas.

"Karin? Estás despierta. Pensé que podría ayudarte ya que se olvida tomar la ropa de la máquina. ¿Por casualidad no sabes por qué esta el haori de Toushiro entre nuestra ropa?", dijo Ichigo diciendo entre dientes sonando un poco molesto, sosteniendo el haori delante de él, para que el kanji en la parte trasera estuviera frente a Karin.

"Emm ...", Karin no sabía qué decir. Ichigo estaba mirando el haori _muy_ enfadado. Luego volvió a mirar a Karin.

"Conoces a Toushiro, y no trates de mentirme", Ichigo gruñó y Karin sabía que no tenía otra opinión pero diga.

"He jugado fútbol con él ayer", suspiró. Ichigo gruñó otra vez.

"Era ÉL! Espera un segundo! Entonces significa la sangre en el haori era tuya?" -preguntó, un poco sorprendido dejando caer el haori. Karin asintió y se oscureció el resplandor de Ichigo.

"¿Cómo se atreve a herir a mi hermana? Te juro voy a despedazar a ese hijo de puta!" Ichigo gritó, despertando a todos en la casa, y se llevó la mano a la insignia de Shinigami Sustituto para convertirse a Shinigami.

"Oye, espera, tienes todo malinterpretado!" Karin trató de decir, pero el instinto de Ichigo-hermano había hecho la suya, no oyó nada. Sólo uso shunpo fuera de la casa.

"Mierda! Necesito ayudar a Toushiro!" Karin entró en pánico instintivamente elegir el haori del suelo. _¿Pero cómo?__No sé cómo usar shunpo!__Y es muy lejos del apartamento de Orihime._

"Karin, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Ichigo? ¿Y por qué tienes haori capitán Hitsugaya?" Rukia pidió entrar en el cuarto de baño. Karin se arremolinaba alrededor de su cara.

"Rukia! Puedes usar shunpo! Llévame a casa de Orihime, por favor, o Ichigo matará a Toushiro!" Karin declaró. Rukia parecía estar un poco confundida, pero dejó su gigai y rápidamente junto con Karin llevó los cuerpos vacíos a la habitación de Ichigo.

"Vas a explicarme mientras corremos", dijo Rukia y Karin asintió subir a su espalda. "¡Adelante!" -dijo, y después uso shunpo detrás Ichigo.

* * *

**Chan-chan-CHHHHANNNN aquí lo dejare (: espero que esperen ansiosos el próximo capitulo porque será algo realmente sorprendente ajajjaja Dejen reviews yyy también quería comentarles que quería crear una nueva historia después cuando termine esta (: pensaba hacer una que se trate un de un hitsuxOC o también eso pero con un triangulo amoroso algo asi, este es el resumen (o más bien una explicación como seria ese fic) por si lo quieren leer :D : _Una chica albina llega a la sociedad de almas después de dos años de la batalla de Aizen(me da flojera empezar de la mas ultima parte jej), pero como capitana; de un nuevo Escuadrón; 14. En el suceso que ella se involucra con un cierto capitán con cabello similar a ella, ¿Qué pensara el que se metió con la persona equivocada y alguien "perdida"?_**

**_Sisisisi ya sé que está mal por lo menos le puse emoción. Creop. Ajajjajaja Si alguien tiene una idea para este fic porfavor dígala! Y los que siguen leyendo este fic, gracias :D_**


	7. Calmando a la frutilla

**Y el séptimo capítulo está aquí! Lo siento por la espera.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach lamentablemente no me pertenece :(**

* * *

**Toushiro POV**

Era sábado y no tenía ni papeleo que hacer, así que había decidido dormir hasta tarde. Por desgracia, un shinigami sustituto seguro que no iba a dejar que me duerma.

"Capitán! Creo que debería levantarse", Matsumoto gritó desde la puerta, abriéndola. Me senté y miré el reloj. Era 09:34 AM

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Le pregunté y me recosté en la cama. Matsumoto entró y retiró la manta lejos.

"Oye, no tienes que-! Quiero dormir!" -Exclamé furioso y cogí la manta. Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí y me caí de la cama.

"Realmente creo que tú debes levantarte antes de que venga", dijo antes de salir de la habitación con mi manta. Gruñí y empiezo a buscar algo de ropa. _¿Quién es él?_ me pregunté.

Después de que me había puesto una polera azul y jeans y se me fui a desayunar algo que pudiera encontrar. Mientras bebía mi té, algo grande entraba por la ventana. O mejor dicho alguien. A alguien muy enojado.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro", Ichigo gruñó en su traje de Shinigami, apuntándome su espada en mí. "Prepárate para morir! Bankai!" -gritó y saltó hacia mí. Rápidamente salto fuera del camino y sólo destruyó la mesa de la cocina. Y mi desayuno.

"Kurosaki! ¿Qué te pasa?" Grité y metí un caramelo alma a mi boca. El alma en mi gigai dio cuenta de la situación de inmediato y se escondió en algún lugar.

Me registré alrededor de la habitación y me dio cuenta de que Matsumoto había desaparecido. Yo no recuerdo haberla visto desde que salió de mi habitación con mi manta. _¿Por qué tiene que ir de compras cuando ocurre ataques de este loco Kurosaki? ¿Y dónde está mi frazada?_

**_Tal vez porque un loco Kurosaki es algo peligroso._****_Y usted realmente necesita para olvidar esa manta por un momento_** , Hyōrinmaru dijo. _Aún así, ella acaba de abandonar a su capitán!_ Me quejé a él. **_Ella tiene fe en ti y cree que no va a perder?_** Hyōrinmaru sugerido. _Más bien no quiere involucrarse y perder tiempo de compras._

Salté por la ventana rota y me dirijo hacia el lugar de Urahara. No, no sería una cosa tan grande que Ichigo destruya cosas antes de que me las arregle para calmarlo y obtener una respuesta de él.

"No te escapas, mocoso!" -rugió y corrió tras de mí. Llamó a su máscara hacia fuera y disparó a un Getsuga Tenshou hacía mí. _¿Qué le he hecho yo a él?_**_Tal vez debería preguntarle eso._**_Haces que parezca tan fácil. __Él esta descontrolado!_

Rápidamente me esquivó su ataque y sacó Hyōrinmaru a cabo, en caso de que tendría que usarlo.

"Kurosaki, para! Yo no he hecho nada para que me ataques!" Le grité a Ichigo, sosteniendo Hyōrinmaru listo para esquivar sus ataques.

"Entonces te gustaría explicar por qué encontré _tu haori_ de _nuestra lavadora_ ? " -gritó de nuevo y me tragué con fuerza. _Encontró el haori. __Pero ¿por qué está tan enojado por eso? __Su hermana acababa de lavar la ropa de algún individuo ... que estaban ensangrentadas ... en el día en que su hermana se lastimó ... Bueno, tal vez él tiene una razón para atacar, o piensa que tiene._

"Es toda una coincidencia que tenía sangre en su haori el mismo día Karin cayó por las escaleras. Estoy empezando a dudar de ella no cayó ningún escaleras!" Ichigo gritó y cargó contra mí. He bloqueado a Zangetsu con Hyōrinmaru y trató de hacerlo tropezar con mis piernas, pero él saltó y evitó las piernas.

_Yo lo habría dudado desde el principio!__Quiero decir que es estúpido?_**_Bueno, al menos no es la pluma más aguda en la caja._**

"Tal vez ella no se cayó por escaleras, pero ¿Por qué me atacas? Si ella no se cayó por las escaleras, entonces quieres decir que yo hice algo?" Grité de nuevo y bloqueó un par de ataques de Zangetsu. Se estaba haciendo muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estaba usando bankai y yo todavía no estaba usando incluso shikai.

"Reina sobre los cielos congelados, Hyōrinmaru!" Grité y envió el dragón de hielo hacia Ichigo, que lo destruyó con un Getsuga Tenshou.

"¿De quién mas sería la sangre de tu haori?" -preguntó, y uso shunpo detrás de mí. Yo se arremolinaba alrededor y bloqueo su espada justo a tiempo.

"Kurosaki, detén esto ahora! Yo no le he hecho nada a tu hermana! ¿Por qué crees que haría daño a Karin?" Grité y envuelvo a Hyōrinmaru como una cadena alrededor de su brazo, que comenzó a congelar inmediatamente. Se apartó y se rompió el hielo.

"Sí, Ichigo parar esto ahora", oí un grito familiar. Tanto yo como Kurosaki volvió para mirar a Rukia, quien estaba mirando a Ichigo bastante enojada._ A __Ichigo le van a dar unos golpes helados.__Y no estoy seguro de si seré yo o Kuchiki._**_No me quiero morder su culo, lo siento, por lo que tendrá que ser Kuchiki._**

_Gracias por la imagen,_ me estremecí. El dragón se rió en mi cabeza. Lo que realmente puede causar un dolor de cabeza en un mal día. Al igual que hoy.

"Escucha a Rukia, Ichi-nii! Estás siendo estúpido. Y sobre protector!. Así que quítate la máscara AHORA!" Karin gruñó detrás de Rukia. Me di cuenta de que Rukia estaba sosteniéndola a estilo-estomago-cerdito. **_Probablemente porque ella no puede permanecer en el aire como ustedes tres pueden_**_. __Buen punto._

"Karin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo Ichigo removiendo su máscara Hollow, permaneciendo en bankai sin embargo.

"¿Qué te parece? Estoy aquí para detenerte de ser más tonto de lo que eres", Karin gruñó furiosa e Ichigo se estremeció y se alejó. **_Él es más sabio de lo que parece._****_Él entiende que cuando una mujer se enoja, es mejor retroceder,_** Hyōrinmaru rió entre dientes.

"Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿puedes venir aquí, por favor", Rukia preguntó sin mirarme, poniendo a Karin firmemente en su espalda. Fue una buena cosa, ya que Karin parecía que estaba lista para atacar a Ichigo, sin importarle que él tenía treinta metros de distancia y ella estaba a unos cincuenta metros por encima del suelo.

Me acerqué a Rukia, quien finalmente se dio vuelta hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban casi en llamas de ira. Empecé a sudar un poco. _¿Es seguro estar tan cerca de ella?__Ella no va a atacar, o lo hará?_**_Creo que estás a salvo._****_No se puede decir lo mismo de Ichigo sin embargo._**

"Toma Karin. Tengo que hacer algo", dijo Rukia y me dio la espalda (y Karin). Me pilló completamente desprevenido.

"¿Qué- ¿por qué?" Le pregunté sin pensar. Eso no sucede a menudo. Rukia me miró como si yo fuera estúpido.

"Alguien tiene que tenerla cuando estamos tan alto. Y yo no tengo la paciencia para llevarla hacia abajo, entonces tu puedes hacerlo", dijo, y me decidí a hacer lo que ella dijo. Estiro mis brazos y la levantó suavemente Karin a mis brazos desde la espalda Rukia.

"Cambiaste tu haori", Me señaló tan pronto como ella estaba en mis brazos. Le sonreí a ella.

"Bueno, por supuesto, recordar que tienes mi otro haori. Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta, no se supone que su hermano evita lavar la ropa?" Le dije y ella se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Sí, bueno, olvidé tomar la ropa de la máquina y debe de haber decidido ayudarme y lo notó esta mañana. Así encontró el haori. Y como puedes ver, no le gusto" , dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Suspiré y me sonrió un poco.

"Qué día para que se decida a hacer eso", sonreí y asintió con la cabeza Karin. De repente, los dos sentimos una brisa fresca y nos dimos vuelta para mirar a Rukia e Ichigo. Rukia estaba sosteniendo Sode no Shirayuki en la mano y parecía que estaba lista para atacar a Ichigo.

"Ichigo estás gravemente idiota?" -preguntó sonriendo muy peligrosamente. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. Rukia dio un paso más cerca.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no escuchas a tu propia hermana antes de saltar a conclusiones? Conclusiones muy poco probable, para ser exactos", dijo sonando demasiado tranquilo. Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

"El instinto de hermano, ya sabes. Tengo que proteger a mis hermanas", dijo. _Esa es una bu_

_ena razón, pero es un poco demasiado exagerado en su caso._

"Entonces puedes dejar que tu hermana viva su vida de ahora en adelante? Por lo menos un poco? Y si no, ¿puedes tal vez _no despertarme por la mañana a causa de un malentendido? "_ , le pidió a gruñir en el final y Ichigo parecía darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro.

"Lo siento, debería haber mantenido mi voz baja", trató de calmar a Rukia.

"¿Sabes lo cansada que estoy en las mañanas cuando me mantengo despierta hasta tan tarde en la noche, ¿no?" La voz de Rukia estaba demasiado tranquila de nuevo. Ella levantó la zanpakutou e hizo cuatro pinchazos en el suelo.

"Tsugi no Mae, Hakuren!" ella gritó y disparó una ola blanca hacia Ichigo, que no se había preparado para el ataque y terminó siendo congelado.

"Ouch, eso no puede ser agradable", dijo Karin y me reí un poco.

"Ichigo debió haber aprendido la lección. Nunca hacer enojar a una mujer, sobre todo si es propietaria de una espada", le dije y Karin se echó a reír.

"Vamos a dejar a esos dos pájaros del amor solos. Nunca es una buena idea ir entre los amantes mientras pelean", dijo Karin y yo asentí.

"Te puedo llevar a casa, ya que parece que no teníamos planeando salir tan temprano. Aún estás en pijama", me señaló Karin causando a mirarse. Ella hizo un sonido * eep * cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y se sonrojó de color rojo oscuro.

"¿Estás avergonzada de eso? Es normal que una niña de quince años use pijamas de peluche de oso", me reí y Karin golpeó mi brazo.

"Lo siento, yo solo vine rápidamente para salvar tu desgraciado culo ", murmuró y me reí. Lancé una última mirada a Ichigo y Rukia (Rukia estaba cortando el hielo donde estaba Ichigo continuar probablemente gritandole a él) y use shunpo para alejarme de ahi.

* * *

Después de correr durante un rato me decidí a romper el silencio con una pregunta que había estado en mi mente desde ayer.

"Entonces, ¿Kuchiki y tu hermano están saliendo realmente? Se ha rumoreado sólo sobre la Sociedad de Almas, y los rumores no siempre se puede confiar, aunque esta vez parece que es cierto", le dije y Karin me miró un poco sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que sí! Cuando conocí a Rukia antes de la guerra del invierno, me di cuenta enseguida de las miradas que daba Ichi-nii, que eran más que amigos. Y también me di cuenta de cómo Ichi-nii siempre miró a Rukia cuando no lo noté ", dijo Karin y sonrió a sus recuerdos.

"Ellos han estado haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo en la Sociedad de Almas, porque nadie ha sido capaz de confirmar el rumor", le dije y no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo una vez más a todas las mujeres parecía darse cuenta de estas cosas. _Ella puede parecer un poco marimacho, pero sin duda tiene su instinto de mujer._

"Renji parecía saber acerca de su relación. Quiero decir que lo conocí ayer, y no puedo olvidar la forma en que nos conocimos, pero quiero decir, él sabía lo de Ichi-nii, realmente, estaba hablando cuando explicó que Rukia-vive-en-su-armario-cosa ", dijo Karin. **_¿Por qué no puede olvidar su encuentro con Renji?_** Hyōrinmaru me preguntó. _Eso es algo que me gustaría saber también._

"Renji y Rukia prácticamente crecieron juntos y parece ser muy cercano a tu hermano por lo que no es de extrañar si él lo sabe. Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con el "no se puede olvidar"-parte?" Le pregunté.

"Lo conocí justo después de que él había tomado una ducha. Son todos los Shinigami, o por lo menos los hombres, teniendo tal musculatura?" -preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Me miró, los ojos muy abiertos. _¿Realmente esperaba que responda a eso?__¿Y qué demonios llevaba puesto para mostrarle sus músculos?__No acabo de pensar en eso!_**_Sí, lo hizo, y creo que podría haber estado usando absolutamente nada._**_NO NECESITO QUE LA IMAGEN, GRACIAS!_

Karin seguía mirándome. Suspiré y aparté la mirada recuperando la compostura. Luego la miré de nuevo y suspiro.

"¿Por qué iba yo a saber? No contesto eso!" Rápidamente añadí justo cuando Karin estaba a punto de abrir la boca. "Mira, yo realmente no miro a los hombres Shinigami para comprobar su musculatura", Le dije cerrando los ojos con molestia.

"Bueno, y la musculatura de las mujeres Shinigami, o son más como gato?" -preguntó ella haciendo mirarla con los ojos abiertos por segunda vez durante el camino hacia la clínica Kurosaki.

"Y-y-yo", traté de decir algo, pero mi cerebro parecía dejar de funcionar por completo. Incluso Hyōrinmaru estaba en silencio, probablemente, demasiado sorprendido para decir algo. **_Ella sí que es sencilla, ¿no?_** Bueno, olvida todo acerca de shock. Nada puede sorprender a este dragón. **_Hay muchas cosas que pueden resultar chocantes para mí. _****_Sólo que no las conoces._**_Oh, callate!_

"Toushiro, estás ruborizado!" Karin se echó a reír y me di cuenta de que mis mejillas cosquillaban que probablemente significaba que estaba más rojo de lo que nunca había sido.

"Y, por cierto, sólo usa shunpo hacia nuestra clínica", dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro. Seguí su mirada y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y con sólo unos pocos segundos, yo estaba en frente de la puerta principal.

"Puedes entrar Toushiro. Todavía tengo tu haori y, a juzgar por las manchas de té en haori que supongo Ichi-nii interrumpió tu desayuno. Yuzu es una gran cocinera como probablemente has notado!" Karin dijo cuando puso sus pies en el suelo, manteniendo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro por alguna razón. Ella no pareció importarle.

"Dejé mi gigai donde Orihime, así Yuzu no me puede ver", le recordé, aunque la comida de Yuzu era muy buena y yo todavía quería pasar más tiempo con Karin.

"Puedo traer la comida a mi habitación. Yuzu no le importa, ella sabe que me gusta hacer otras cosas mientras como, así que no es raro llevarme mi comida a la habitación", dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando caminaba lejos de mí solté mis brazos de sus hombros, pero cuando lo hice, ella movió su mano hacia la mía y la agarró para arrastrarme dentro.

Yo no había estado en ninguna otra parte de la casa que una habitación de Ichigo y Karin así que tuve un poco de curiosidad. Una cosa que me llamó la atención era un gran cartel en una de las paredes. _Ella se parece un poco a Karin y Yuzu.__Y Ichigo.__Debe de ser su madre!__Pero ¿por qué un cartel en la pared?,_ me preguntaba.

Karin dirigió la vista hacia mí y me di cuenta de mi mirada. Siguió mi mirada y vio lo que observaba y se rió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

"Si no te hubieras dado cuenta, nuestra familia un poco común. Nuestro padre es probablemente la persona más rara;. Él es el que puso ese cartel, le va a gritar en contra de ella cada vez que está triste o feliz.". Levanté las cejas. "No preguntes", Karin se rió.

Dejé que mi mirada que viajara al otro lado de la habitación. Parecía ser de otra manera casa regular. Por lo menos la sensación que tengo de que fue calmado y acogedor.

"Oye, ¿Qué es lo que quieres para comer?" Karin llamó desde la cocina. Seguí su voz y la vi mirar a escondidas alrededor de la puerta de la nevera.

"¿Qué tienes?" Le pregunté y salté un poco para sentarme en la mesa de la cocina. Me di cuenta de una nota a mi lado. _Me he ido a la tienda de comestibles, no tenemos mantequilla.__Yuzu-_

"Tenemos unos huevos revueltos aquí, y un poco de sopa, pescado, tal vez, y luego -" Karin comenzó a enumerar todo lo que encontró.

"Huevos revueltos suena bien", le dije. Yo no quería ser una molestia. Karin tomó un plato y una botella de leche de la nevera y sonrió.

"Huevos revueltos entonces! ¿Tomas leche?" -preguntó, y yo asentí. Se dio vuelta y abrió un par de armarios y sacó dos pequeños platos, tenedores y cuchillos y dos vasos de ellos.

"Y a mi habitación. Y por cierto, ¿te gustaría que te lave tu haori, o tu lo lavaras esta vez?" Karin pidió señalando hacia las manchas. Me reí un poco.

"Tal vez es mejor si voy a manejar esto por mí mismo", le dije y Karin también se rió.

Subimos las escaleras y me fui a comer en el cuarto de Karin. Se sentó en la cama y me apoyé en la pared.

"Oh, aquí está su haori!" -exclamó mientras se sentaba y recogió el haori cuidadosamente doblado y limpio de la cama. "Pero tal vez quieres comer primero", ella sonrió y puso el haori abajo.

Por un momento, el único sonido en la habitación provenía de nuestra alimentación, pero pronto me decidí a romper el silencio.

"He estado pensando en esto por un rato. ¿Puedes luchar contra Hollows? Quiero decir que recuerdas que tu hermano dijo algo cuando hablaste con él fuera de la clase y uno de los Hollows ayer tenía una grieta en su máscara", le dije Karin y levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

"Sí, he estado luchando con Hollows de bajo nivel desde antes de la guerra de invierno y después de que Urahara y Yoruichi me entrenara para luchar incluso mejor. Yoruichi hizo la mayor parte de la formación, ya que no tengo una espada para entrenar. Urahara le sugerí que podría convertirme en un Shinigami, pero creo que puedo vivir sin un Hollow en mi cabeza ", ella sonrió y tuve que aceptar que tenía un buen punto.

"Has tenido una formación bastante grande entonces. Urahara y Yoruichi son ex-capitanes, así que saben lo que hacen", señalé y Karin sonrió ampliamente.

"Lo sé. Me hablaron de su tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas. Creo que me gustaría ir alguna vez a visitar", dijo mirando un poco soñadora. La miré un poco extraño.

"¿Qué? Suena genial y sé que podría ir allí sin tener que morir, ya que sé Ishida, Chad y Orihime estaban allí y ninguno de ellos es un Shinigami o muerto", dijo rodando los ojos.

"Tienes razón en eso. Me sorprendió justo que te gustara ir. Quiero decir que no hay mucho allí", le dije. Yo por lo menos pensaba que el mundo real es mucho más interesante, y sé que la mayoría de los Shinigami tienen mi misma opinión.

"Quiero conocer a todos los capitanes! Creo que eres el primer capitán que he conocido, me refiero desde Urahara y Yoruichi son ex-capitanes. Y me gustaría conocer también a todos sus vice-capitanes también! Lo que me recuerda que yo no creo haber conocido a su vice-capitán ", dijo volviéndose hacia mí y me di cuenta de que en realidad no la había conocido.

_Eso es raro.__Uno pensaría Matsumoto estaría tan ansioso de conocer a Karin._**_Su vice-capitán está lleno de sorpresas._**_Lleno de sorpresas, yo no sé nada de eso, pero tiene pocas maneras sorprendentes para actuar._

"Vas a encontrarte con ella, confía en mí, que nunca se va a perder de conocerte", le dije con un suspiro mental.

"Eso suena bien! Oye, ¿podrías pasarme la medicina de la mesa de allá?", dijo señalando la botella pequeña. Lo cogí y le echó un vistazo. _¿Por qué hay una calavera en una botella de la medicina?__¿Es realmente seguro para ella comer esto? _**_Son de Urahara. _**_Si esto se supone que es para calmar, falla de verdad._

"Atrapa!" Le dije y tiro la botella hacía ella. Ella lo cogió sin ningún problema en absoluto. "¿Te sientes mejor ya? Quiero decir, ¿las heridas todavía duelen mucho?" Le pregunté un poco preocupado. _¿Es bueno para ella para tratar de controlar a un hermano loco en su estado?_

"No te preocupes, la medicina que Urahara me dio es realmente buena. Cada pastilla como sopla el dolor lejos! Estoy pronto como nueva", dijo sonriendo. _El cráneo todavía me preocupa un poco ..._

De repente sentimos reiatsu de Ichigo cada vez más cerca, aunque no demasiado rápido, así que no me cuenta o Rukia realmente lo había calmado. Supuse que era el primero, ya que el hombre parecía ser un poco terco.

"Creo que será mejor que te vayas ahora. ¡Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela!" Me dijo al colocar el plato en la mesa. Karin se levantó de la cama y puso su plato junto con el mío y me dio mi haori.

"Sí, nos vemos luego. Diviértete con su vice-capitán, y dile que me gustaría conocerla algún día!" dijo ella y salté fuera de su ventana después de agitar la mano de ella.

* * *

**Karin POV**

Miré de nuevo Toushiro, hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Después no pude verlo más, suspiré y recogí los platos para llevarlos a la cocina. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió desde el otro lado.

"Hola Ichi-nii. ¿Te importaría moverte un poco?, tengo que llevar esto abajo", Le dijo y traté de pasar al lado. Él me detuvo.

"Pon eso en una mesa por un momento. Necesito hablar contigo", dijo, volví suspirar y me di vuelta poniendo las cosas en la mesa y Ichigo se sentó en mi cama.

"Supongo que el tema será acerca de Toushiro", le dije y me senté al lado de Ichigo. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tan cercana eres con él? ¿Y desde cuándo lo conoces?" Ichigo preguntó mirándome. Yo no sabía si enfadarme o aburrirme de su interrogatorio.

"Es el nuevo estudiante en la clase, así que me encontré con él ayer. Pero él es una buena persona y me gusta su compañía, así que supongo que se podría decir que seamos amigos", le expliqué. Ichigo alzó las cejas.

"El chico-hielo? ¿Cómo te gusta la compañía de alguien que está hecho completamente de hielo?" -preguntó seriamente sorprendido.

"EL NO ES ASÍ!" Le dije con enojo. Claro, me había dado cuenta de cómo Toushiro actúa con otras personas, pero parecía ser una máscara para mostrarle al mundo y proteger su verdadero él. Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, me las arreglé para atraer al verdadero, lo que yo había estado tratando de hacerlo más a menudo. En mi opinión la gente debería ser como son.

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué es?" Preguntó Ichigo y era mi turno para ser sorprendida. _Es como que estoy hablando con él sobre el chico que me gusta!__¿Desde cuándo Ichi-nii ha sido así?_ me miró.

"Kon, ¿eres tú?" Le pregunté sospechando. Ichigo sonrió tímidamente, lo que era respuesta de que era realmente Kon.

"¿Por qué estás en el cuerpo de Ichi-nii? ¿Te dijo que hablaras conmigo?" Le pregunté sonriendo peligrosamente. Kon rió nerviosamente.

"Está siendo él mismo, ya ves. Él sólo quería saber lo que piensas sobre ese tipo Hitsugaya", dijo Kon alejándose de mí.

"¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo por sí mismo?" Le pregunté alzando una ceja. Kon parecía que quería saltar por la ventana un momento a otro.

"Él pensaba que iba a perder los nervios y no le dirías nada", dijo Kon sudando muy mal.

"¿En serio?" Le dije y me levanto. Kon se había estado moviendo más cerca de la ventana centímetro a centímetro, pero lo detuve.

"Te vienes conmigo!" Le dije a él y agarré el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro tras de mí. Me detuve en la puerta de Ichigo, tomando aire y entré.

Y de inmediato lamenté al no haber tocado.

Ichigo sólo tenía el pantalón de su traje de Shinigami y el estaba acostado en su cama, tenía sus labios junto con los de Rukia. No era como si no hubiera nunca viera los besos de Ichigo y Rukia. Yo solo nunca había estado viendo una escena entre los dos y no especialmente en una que parecía ser el comienzo de algo mucho más.

Ellos ni siquiera me vieron y Kon de pie en la puerta, mirando.

Kon abrió la boca para decir algo (probablemente gritar algo sobre nee-san) pero rápidamente me puse mi mano en su boca y lo arrastré fuera de la habitación.

"Oye! Creí que estabas enojada con Ichigo!" Kon exclamó molesto cuando estábamos a salvo en el pasillo.

"Sí, lo estoy y lo sigo estando, pero creo que lo mejor será dejar que esos dos con su tiempo y puedo estar enojada con él más tarde", le dije al alma mod. Él puso mala cara, pero no regresó a la habitación de Ichigo. _Me debes una Ichi-nii!_

* * *

**Toushiro POV, pocas semanas después.**

Las últimas semanas habían sido mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Me he vuelto muy cercano con las gemelas Kurosaki, sobre todo con Karin.

En la escuela podemos fácilmente hablar durante las clases a causa de nuestros asientos que están en la parte de atrás y la señorita Ochi no le importa realmente mucho, probablemente porque somos los mejores de nuestra clase.**  
**

Siempre me comí el almuerzo en el techo con Karin (aveces con Yuzu también, aunque a ella le gusta comer al aire libre con sus amigos también). Es tranquilo en el techo, porque por alguna extraña razón, ninguna de las chicas de la clase alguna vez nos siguieron hasta allí (supongo que le tienen miedo a Karin) pero realmente no me importa. Nuestro almuerzo siempre eran hechos por Yuzu, y empecé a amar la comida. No creo que jamás he comido algo tan bueno!

Cuando Yuzu estaba alrededor hablamos acerca de la escuela y el fútbol y sobre todas las cosas habituales para los niños de nuestra edad. Cuando era sólo para nosotros dos, hablamos de cosas que no podemos hablar cuando alguien nos oye. Yo le contaba historias sobre mi tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas (tanto antes como después de que me convertí en un Shinigami) y ella me habló de su infancia.

En vez en cuando Hyōrinmaru cambió unas palabras con ella (por supuesto yo tengo que ser que le diga, porque no es una buena idea para un enorme dragón de hielo se formara en el techo de una escuela, aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes no pudieran verlo). Karin siempre a amado estas pequeñas charlas con el dragón y una vez le pregunté por qué.

"¿No es obvio? Me encantan los dragones, quiero decir que son las criaturas más majestuosas que se me ocurre!" Ella me contestó ojos brillantes. Eso fue un impulso enorme para el ego de Hyōrinmaru, y realmente empezó a adorar literalmente a Karin.

Después de la escuela que siempre camino con las gemelas a la clínica Kurosaki, y si Ichigo no estaba en casa, tengo una merienda con ellos. Yuzu se dio cuenta después de unos pocos días que yo siempre he estado cuando Ichigo no estaba, que la hizo mirar mirarnos a Karin y yo, sospechosamente, con más frecuencia que antes.

Si Ichigo estaba en casa, iba a la casa de Orihime para dejar mi gigai y, después de vencer a algunos Hollows, regreso a la clínica Kurosaki, entrando a través de la ventana de Karin. Seguíamos charlando y a veces Karin me enseñaba cosas sobre el mundo real. Un ejemplo fue el día que ella me enseñó a usar la computadora.

Esas máquinas están locas! Quiero decir que se puede encontrar cualquier cosa, desde Internet. Karin me enseñó durante un par de horas, y como resultado ahora puedo usar la computadora por lo menos para las cosas básicas. Creo que deberíamos conseguir computadoras para la Sociedad de Almas , realmente sería una gran ayuda para hacer el papeleo. Por lo menos ya no mancharía con el té en los papeles.

Si Karin tenía una práctica de fútbol, yo siempre la acompañaba hasta el campo y me sentaba en la parte superior de un edificio observando la práctica. Por supuesto, a veces me tuve que ir a pelear con un Hollow o dos, pero siempre regreso al campo. A veces, Matsumoto se unia a mí, aunque las primeras veces ella aseguraba que era un acosador.

Después de una práctica cuando Matsumoto había venido a verla, ella y Karin finalmente se encontraron. Cuando el resto del equipo de Karin había dejado el campo (Karin siempre era el último para que nadie sería capaz de verme saltar desde el techo) sorprendió a Karin por el aterrizaje en frente de ella.

"Tu debes ser esa Karin, he escuchado mucho sobre ti! ¡Es tan agradable conocerte al fin!" -exclamó alegremente y le dio Karin un fuerte abrazo. _Ella debe tener un poco de dificultad para respirar,_ pensé. Fue una experiencia que me han dicho eso. **_Tal vez deberías ayudarla!_****_Yo no quiero que mi mejor amiga se asfixie por los pechos de su vice-capitán!_** Hyōrinmaru dijo pánico. _Oye__!__¿Desde cuándo ha sido ella tu mejor amiga?__¿No se supone que yo debo ser la persona más cercana a ti?_**_Ayúdala ya!_**_Esta bien..._

"Matsumoto, termina ya, se está asfixiando", dije tal vez soné un poco aburrido. Ella miró a mí y luego a la chica que estaba abrazando y la dejó ir.

"Lo siento, lo hago a menudo, solo que olvido que mis pechos se ponen en el camino", dijo sonriendo. Karin miró totalmente pasmada.

"Soy Matsumoto Rangiku! Puedes llamarme Rangiku", dijo, y le tendió la mano a Karin.

"Kurosaki Karin", Karin logró balbucear, sin dejar de mirar a Matsumoto como si acabara de caer de Marte.

"¿Hay algo malo? Pareces estar un poco ... ¿cómo se dice ... no estar en este planeta?" Matsumoto preguntó agitando la mano delante de la cara de Karin. Ella salió de su trance e incluso cerró la boca (que había estado colgando todo el rato).

"Lo siento, yo estaba muy sorprendida. Eres muy diferente de lo que había imaginado de lo que había escuchado de Toushiro", dijo Karin y sonrió con su sonrisa de siempre. Matsumoto lanzó una rápida mirada a mí, al ver que no me importó el hecho de Karin utilizado mi nombre de pila.

"Así que el capitán Hitsugaya te ha hablado de mí! Eso es muy agradable de escuchar", Matsumoto exclamó con alegría, y yo escondí mi sonrisa.

"Tu pareces ser una persona divertida a su lado. Estoy seguro de que está feliz de que seas su vice-capitán", dijo Karin y lanzó una mirada de complicidad a mí, que (gracias a Dios) Matsumoto se la perdió. Aún así, ella comenzó a sonreír aún más.

"Aww, eres tan bonita Karin! Eres adorable!", exclamó Matsumoto y trató de abrazar a Karin otra vez, que ella graciosamente evitó.

"Gracias, pero dejemos el abrazo esta vez", se rió entre dientes y Matsumoto se echó a reír también.

"Me agradas mucho", dijo y le revolvió el pelo a Karin. _Karin parece ser muy popular entre los Shinigami,_ pensé. La última vez que había visitado a Urahara que él me había preguntado cómo estaba Karin, lo que Renji, que había estado entrenando allí, empezó a decir algo cómo que Karin era como una mini-versión femenina de Ichigo, sólo que con más cerebro. Fue una manera muy extraña y divertida para describirla, pero al mismo tiempo fue muy precisa.

Después de la primera junta entre Karin y Matsumoto se volvieron muy cercanas. Matsumoto llegaba más a menudo conmigo a ver a su práctica y, a veces después de la escuela Karin iba a la casa de Orihime para pasar el rato conmigo, Matsumoto y Renji. Era divertido ver a Renji y Karin discutiendo sobre cosas, sobre todo porque la cara de Renji tenía precio cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Karin le había burlado.

A veces, después de la práctica de fútbol, jugaba con Karin de la misma manera cuando hicimos la apuesta. Estabamos en un mismo nivel bastante bueno, así que los juegos fueron siempre bastante agotadores, a veces, ella ganaba y a veces yo.

Un par de veces encontramos Hollows cuando estábamos juntos en algún lugar y no importa lo que digiera, Karin siempre atacó un Hollow o dos, a veces logrando derrotarlos antes de que pudiera ayudarla. Cada vez que le dije se cubriera y que se quedara atrás, cada vez que ella no escuchó. Aunque tenía que admitir que era una peleadora muy buena, tuve un sentimiento de inquietud cada vez que vi correr hacia un Hollow.

Mayormente nuestras vidas eran normales, teníamos escuela y la tarea (a veces hacíamos los deberes juntos para conseguir hacerlos más rápido) hasta que llegó ese día en que mi vida en el mundo real estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

* * *

Era un día normal de clases. Sólo teníamos unas pocas semanas para las vacaciones y porque teníamos una fiesta de la primavera en nuestra escuela, no nos dieron la tarea tanto como en la escuela todo el mundo estaba siempre preocupado para el festival.

"Tenemos un problema", dijo la primera cosa la señorita Ochi ese día. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y escuchó.

"Como ustedes saben, nuestra clase se va a hacer el rendimiento de banda para el festival, pero el cantante, Usaka Kazuya no va a ser capaz de cantar", dijo y se quedaron sin aliento pocas personas.

"Tranquilo todo el mundo, no es nada grave. Él cayó por las escaleras y se rompió el pie, por lo que no será capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Ahora bien, si no encontramos otro cantante, que no sé vamos a hacer", Miss Ochi suspiró. Toda la clase se puso a hablar y quejarse.

"No hay problema!" Karin exclamó alegremente causando que todos se callaran y voltee para mirarla. Levanté las cejas con curiosidad y ella sonrió con maldad en mí. _Tengo la sensación de que esto no va a ser una buena cosa._

"Toushiro puede cantar!" Karin anunciado a todos. Mi mandíbula probablemente casi golpea el escritorio. Yo no lo habría notado si lo hizo. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. _¿Qué?¿Por qué?¿Qué?¿Está loca?!**Ooo, eso es una buena idea! Tiene una gran voz,**_ Hyōrinmaru rió entre dientes.

"Toushiro puede cantar en vez de Kazuya! ¿No, Toshiro?" -preguntó volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa, que sólo puedo describir como pura maldad, en su cara. _Recuerda la apuesta,_ se articuló a mí.

_Yo estoy muerto. Estoy tan muerto.**Sí lo estas, de lo contrario no existiría la Sociedad de Almas. **Había que tomarlo tan literalmente?**¡Por supuesto!**_ Pude sentir la sonrisa dragón inocentemente.

"Sí, puedo cantar en el festival..", susurré con dientes apretados. Karin sonrió con aire de suficiencia como todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y algunas chicas comenzaron a discutir acerca de mi atuendo para el show.

"Karin, eres muy mala", le susurró a ella una vez que todo el mundo estaba de espaldas lejos de mí. Se dio vuelta para mirarme con ojos de cachorro.

"Pero tuvimos la apuesta. Y perdiste. Y yo necesitaba para llegar a una idea de lo que debe hacer. No te preocupes, sólo hay dos cosas que quedan después de esto", ella sonrió y me miró.

"Ni siquiera sé si puedo cantar", me susurró enfadado. Ella sonrió. _Ayuda, alguien!_

"Oh, sí, yo sé que usted puede cantar! Rangiku me dijo un día cuando estaba en casa de Orihime. Por cierto, Orihime parece no estar allí. Ella parece vivir prácticamente donde Ishida."

_Maldita sea, Matsumoto debe haberle dicho sobre el concurso de karaoke de que Hinamori me convenció para participar! **Oye, tal vez Matsumoto podría filmar el show! Sé que todos en la Sociedad de Almas les encantaría verlo!**_ _Gracias a Dios que nadie más puede oír esa idea._

"Oye Toushiro, tal vez Rangiku podría filmar el show! Sería tan genial!" Karin exclamó alegremente. **_Oye, pensamos de la misma manera! _**_Desgraciadamente._

Suspiré profundamente. Esto iba a ser una tortura!

* * *

_Mientras mas reviews hagan, me inspira a actualizar mas rápido ^^ Yyy sobre el fic que quería hacer, tengo una lluvia de ideas o mas bien casi la mitad de la historia en mi mente, solo tengo que ordenar las ideas, quizás pronto podría publicar el primer capitulo (: para los que están interesados._

_Gracias por leer! _

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo...**_

-**Soñando.**


End file.
